Last of my Kind
by DeExil
Summary: Legends say of the nine tailed demon, the last of his kind, the one that brought forth destruction to the shinobi world and vanished without a trace…but, is it all true?
1. Disco Madness

**Summary: **Legends say of the nine tailed demon, the last of his kind, the one that brought forth destruction to the shinobi world and vanished without a trace…but, is it all true?

**Pairing: **Unknown at the moment

**Note:** Please refrain from telling me who to place as pairing, I will decide that in due time and if I am to put a pairing it will be most likely something no one expects.

**Note2:** I did say I will bring out a new story...didn't I? Should I tell you all now that I have 3 more waiting to be posted? hehehe...

**Rage note: **Oh bohoo hoo...those complaining Naruto is weak, ever heard of a PLOT LINE? ever thought its part of the PLOT? I also deleted a little "innuendo" because apparently people would love to have a badass killing machine with no emotions in their fics. Oh great, then why don't I just go and write about a robot? (android) Apparently I am not supposed to give my characters any kind of emotion, even if its the cliche type of emotion...ok, then I won't do that anymore.

**Rating: **Supernatural/Action (Adventure does not equal Action, FF please add a Action genre...)

**Writer: DeExil**

**

* * *

**

**Last of my Kind – Chapter 1: Disco madness**

"_There is a legend among us monsters, the legend of the nine demons that roamed the lands bringing terror and destruction to both humans and monsters alike…" a woman with long pink hair said towards her daughter._

_Both of them were in the young girls room, the girl in question was tucked in her bed ready for the night. She looked at her mother with great interest, it was the first time she heard about this legend, she never knew that once, there were creature more powerful than vampires._

"…_they were nine in total, their power was measured by the number of their tails, but even the weakest, the one tailed raccoon was powerful enough to raze a city to dust and leave unscratched…"_

"_How is that possible mother?" the girl with awe evident in her voice. _

_The woman smiled and laughed softly at her daughter. "They were not monsters, they were demons, no one knows for sure what their purpose was on Earth or why they roamed the lands but they all knew to stay clear of them…" she said as her eyes darkened._

"…_yet…humans tried otherwise, they first tried to kill them and failed miserably, they then resorted to control them in which they … relatively succeeded…" once more the young girl was amazed by the news, her mother smiled and shook her head telling the girl to let her finish._

"…_humans, back then had the ability to control their spiritual and physical energies to create techniques of great power…they were known as shinobi…" the girl's eyes lit in recognition at the name._

"_Just like today's shinobi?" she asked as the mother shook her head as she smiled._

"_Today's shinobi can't control that power anymore for you see their ancestors tried to play God and in the end they failed. To control the nine demons they decided to seal them into newborn children, these children were hated by those around them, their life was harsh and most grew up hating their own kind and succumbing to the demon within them…"_

"_Human's are despicable…" the girl huffed as she glared towards the ceiling and the mother laughed softly while kissing her on the forehead. _

"…_the last containers of the nine demons were hunted by powerful shinobi, for what purpose, no one knows…while the first seven fell to them, the eight and ninth container fought to defeat them…but in the end, they failed…" the mother said with sadness._

"_Mother, where the … containers close to each other?" the little girl asked as the mother nodded._

"_Being hated by humans, the containers considered themselves a different race, they sought comfort with each other and became brothers and sisters…" a knock was heard on the door as the woman turned towards it. A blond man stepped inside; he bowed slightly towards the woman._

"_Akasha-sama, lord Akashiya wishes to speak with you…" he said as the woman nodded and stood up._

"_But what about the story?" the girl asked with sadness as the woman looked at her with a small smile._

"_I'll continue it tomorrow, I promise." She said as she bent down and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled as she stood up and walked towards the door, as the blond man turned to leave the girl called for him._

"_Naruto-nii…do you know the story?" she asked as the blond turned towards her and raised an eyebrow. He smiled as he nodded slightly and walked in the room. _

"_You want to hear the rest of it?" he asked as the girl nodded vigorously. "Well…what people don't know is that the last containers managed to warm up to humans in the end, before their final hour. When the eight was captured and killed the ninth made a pact with his inner demon…"_

"_How do you know this?" asked the girl amazed as the blond chuckled. _

"_Lets just say…I've seen more then I tell…" he told her with a wink as the girl glared at him for not telling him what she wanted to hear. "…but as I was saying, he made a pact with the demon, the demon agreed with it and gave his power so that he may crush the one that brought so much harm to the containers and their friends…"_

"…_but in the end…" the blond grew silent as his face turned into a sad frown. "…the power was too much for him to control, he lost his mind and was consumed by rage, he crushed the man responsible for everyone's pain but then he turned on the shinobi…killing them all…"_

"…_for years he roamed the lands howling to the heavens, destroying the land and killing anything that got in its way…the monsters knew better then to get close to it, they hid and waited for him to stop his rampage…but in the end, he vanished, the ninth vanished without a trace. No one knows where it went or where it is now, some say it died a long time ago…"_

"_What do you think nii-san?" the girl asked as the blond looked up and shrugged. _

"_Legends are legends, for all we know it might not be true…but if it was true…he may be sleeping somewhere, or he may be walking amongst us and we may not know it." He told her as she squirmed in her bed. _

"_Don't worry…" he said laughing slightly "…if he was still among us he would have gone on a rampage long ago…but that did not happen, now did it?" he asked with a grin as the girl giggled slightly._

"_Now, I think its time you sleep Moka-chan…" he said as he turned to leave._

"_Nii-san…you'll always be here right?" she asked as the blond turned and looked at her strangely. _

"_Why do you ask that?" he questioned her as she looked down at her blanket._

"_I heard you talking with father once…you said you would leave one day…" she said as she looked back up at the blond who smiled reassuringly._

"_I won't leave any time soon and if I do leave…I promise I will always come back…" he said as he closed the lights and walked out the door._

* * *

The blond smiled as he remembered, ten years had passed since then. _"Despite what I said…I never kept that promise."_ He said to himself as he looked at a picture of a young Moka and him, it was taken three months before the incident. The blond pocketed the picture and looked up, beyond the canal. He could see the building he was supposed to enter in the distance.

He moved his hands to his handguns and checked them; he then traced a finger on the shotgun strapped to his back and smirked. He loved using that gun, one shot could kill even a vampire and the bullets he usually used were more then enough to tear through his target and erase their existence completely.

"_Naruto?"_ he heard a feminine voice in his comm.

"I'm here." He said crouching down on the buildings roof and staring intently at the small structure in the distance.

"_We have a problem, apparently the police are moving in on your target."_ The blond groaned as he heard that, if the police reached before he finished cleaning up it would cause quite a commotion, if they got there when he was doing his stuff it would shed a whole new light over the world, something that no one was ready for yet.

"ETA?" the blond asked as the woman relied to him that they would arrive in one minute or less. In the distance he could hear the sirens and he knew that he would not have enough time to clear the structure.

He sighed. _"You aren't going to do it right?"_ the woman asked with concern as the blond stood up and jumped down from the roof, landing in the canal and one the water.

"It has to be done I'm afraid, the world is not ready to know about monsters, not yet." He stated as the woman fell silent, he started running on the water towards his destination when he heard her.

"_Take care then…and come back quickly, I have a important job for you."_ She said as the blond nodded and closed the link between them.

As he reached the end of the canal he jumped up and looked towards his destination, police cars were in front of the entrance, a few officers were waiting outside behind their vehicles, he would have to deal with those first and then deal with those inside as well as his general targets. He slowly made his way towards his first set of targets; he offered them a small prayer as fire appeared in his right hand.

They never saw it coming, one moment they were focusing on the building in front of them making sure that no one ran away then the next they were falling down one by one. A strange tendril made out of fire wrapped around them from the shadows, burning them to death or ripping them to shreds. No matter how much they screamed or how loud no one came to their aid. They were after all the ones that were supposed to aid those inside the building if things went out of hand.

A few of them tried calling for backup from headquarters, they never got the change to pick up the radio as someone always shot them down. It took no less then five minutes to kill thirty police officers, fully armed with response gear, pistols, shotguns and submachine guns. The blond stepped in the light looking over the carnage he himself made, a small frown appeared on his face, if only they had known someone would try to contact the local police department they could have stopped them and none of this would have had to happen in the first place.

He shrugged; it was not his problem in the end. Raising his hand, he snapped his fingers and fire burst around him igniting the corpses, burning them down to ash. He looked towards the large building in front of him, he could hear the bass from inside and he thought he could hear gunfire as well. He smirked as he took out one of his Beretta's and walked towards the entrance. With a kick the door was flung open and the stench of death invaded his nostrils.

Naruto cringed a little at the smell, no matter how much he enjoyed killing the stench was sometimes too much for his sense of smell. Taking out his second pistol he walked inside and followed the sounds of gunfire. As he walked the blond scanned the area around him, the walls were already painted with the blood of humans, the corpses of both monsters and humans were scattered all over the floor.

"Please…" he heard someone mumble; he stopped walking and looked around. His eyes rested on an officer, he was laying on the floor. One of his arms was missing and a good part of his leg was bitten off, probably one of the werewolves. "Help me…"

"Sure." The blond said as he pointed the gun towards the man and shot him in the head, the life left his eyes in seconds as the blond turned around and continued his walk towards the main floor.

It wasn't long before he reached a large door, behind them he could hear the music. _"Huh…Phatt Bass…they have some taste at least…"_ he thought as he kicked the doors open just as the music pitched.

All eyes turned towards him, there were more then fifty monsters inside if the blond was right and they were all staring at him. He titled his head to the side and grinned. "Lets dance." He pointed each gun towards a nearby monster and shot them. They pierced through their heads leaving a smoking whole, the bodies dropped lifelessly on the floor.

"You fucker!" he heard someone scream from the crowd as a large number of monsters charged towards him. He ducked as a werewolf jumped over him, not even bothering to look back he pointed his gun towards the monster and shot him. A thud was heard; he smirked knowing he had hit the target.

Raising his hand the blond blocked a powerful kick from one of the vampires in the group; he narrowed his eyes at the man before grabbing his leg and slamming him on the floor. He ducked under other hit and pulled the vampire he was holding towards him, he flung him in the air like it was nothing and raised both guns. Two shots were heard as the bullets pierced the vampires' skull through his eyes.

As the body dropped towards the blond he grabbed it by the leg in the last second and threw the dead man towards a group of monsters making them fall on their back from the unexpected weight. He turned his head towards his right and slowly bent his head backwards avoiding a claw; before the monster could retract his arm the blond grabbed it and pulled the monster towards him. He raised his gun which ended up in the man's mouth, his eyes widened in fear as the blond pulled the trigger blowing his brains out.

With a swift motion the blond turned the body around and used it as a meat shield blocking attacks from the rest of the monsters. "You retards!" someone shouted in the crowd. "Stop going towards him one at a time!" he roared as three werewolves jumped towards the blond. Naruto bent backwards raising the dead body over him, one of the werewolves smashed into the body while the others landed behind the blond, they spun around and slashed towards him.

Their attack missed as the blond jumped out of the way, spinning in the air. He landed a few feet away and as soon as he landed he swiped the legs of two monsters behind him. He jumped, landing behind them and pointed his guns at their heads; again he pulled the trigger taking the life of two more monsters. Naruto smirked as he crouched down avoiding a kick, he slammed in the monster in front of him taking her down on the ground. Before she could react he slammed his fist in her face, grabbed her by the neck and hurled her in the air.

He grabbed two of the three werewolves from before as they tried to pounce him, he slammed their heads on the floor and finally snapped their necks; throwing the lifeless bodies in the crowd he raised his guns up firing them once more. Blood dripped on his head as a body crashed behind him moments later. With a soft sigh, the blond closed his eyes and listened to the beat of the song, he could also hear the monsters charging towards him. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he opened his eyes and pointed his guns to the side, he fired once taking down two monsters, he moved one gun behind him and another in front of him firing again, two more thuds.

Naruto spun around with both guns in front of him as he fired four shots, two out of each pistol; all four bullets hit their targets. Narrowing his eyes, the blond ducked under a monster's kick and pointed his gun at the monsters face, the second gun was pointed to his left as he pulled the triggers simultaneously. The monsters dropped dead on the dance floor, the blond crouched down and raised both guns to the side and fired once more, two monsters were flung back by the power of the shot, a hole present in their heads.

He spun around coming face to face with a vampire, his guns pointed at the man's face whose eyes widened in horror. He pulled the triggers and a click was heard, the blond raised a curious eyebrow as the vampire grinned and tried to punch the blond in the face. Said blond bent backwards and kicked the vampire in the air, he back flipped and threw his guns in the air as he spun around and moved his hands behind him. Naruto ducked under several punches from the vampire in front of him, he grinned as she suddenly tried her luck to hit him and moved her body too close to him. Reacting fast, the blond brought his hands out and slammed a wooden pike in her chest electing a gasp.

The blond drew back his fist and punched the pike, the sheer pressure from the punch made the pike drill through her body and hit the monsters behind her, leaving holes in at least three of them. All three dropped lifelessly on the floor as he raised his hands in the air and caught his pistol. With a quick twirl, he took out the empty clips and reloaded the guns before raising them in front of him and shooting two more monsters. He moved to the side and grabbed another ones arm, he threw him through the crowd, curiously, he slammed in the DJ's booth, changing the song. _"Power indeed…" _the blond thought with a grin.

"Two can play that game asshole!" someone shouted as the blond turned around and his eyes widened, one of the monsters was holding an assault rifle.

As the monster pulled the trigger the blond raced through the crowd of monsters, their ally was doing the job for him as his friends were going down from the constant steam of bullets. He looked towards the side and grabbed a nearby monster by the arm; he spun with him and threw him back towards the crowd making five of them crash on the ground. He ducked as a hail of bullets wheezed over his head and blinked as he looked towards the monster with the rifle. He turned to his side and jumped over the bar and ducked behind it, bullets flew over him smashing the bottles of beer, whisky and whatever they had there.

He sighed as he holstered his pistols and took out his shotgun, a Remington 870MCS in 18"-barrel. "And I thought I wouldn't get the chance to use it." He said to himself with a grin.

"Open fire!" a voice was heard over the song, soon followed by gun shots. The blond raised his head over the bar and peeked to see what was happening. He blinked as he saw at least twenty SWAT troopers appearing on the dance floor, shooting the monsters and taking them down one at a time; that is until the monsters turned their attention towards them and started attacking them.

Naruto sighed as he turned around and dropped on the floor. He looked to his side with a bored expression as he caught a hand which was holding a large knife. The woman looked at the blond with fear in her eyes as he pushed the shotgun's barrel on her chest. With a smile the blond pulled the trigger and let go of her arm, her body was thrown towards the wall. She coughed blood and slowly slid down on the ground, a hole was present in her chest.

Standing up he pointed his gun towards the nearby monsters and pulled the trigger blasting them away, he spotted the one with the assault rifle and turned his gun towards him. The monster was distracted by the cops; it was a good opportunity to take him down. His eyes narrowed as he jumped over the bar once more, a butcher knife was impaled on the bar, the monster holding it sneered as it tried to take it out. The barrel of the shotgun suddenly appeared in front of his eyes which widened in fright. Before he could react his head was blown off, a stream of blood burst out as the body dropped on the ground lifelessly.

Slowly, the blond stood up, his eyes narrowed. He turned around and pointed his gun to nearby groups of monsters taking them down; a few of them realized what was happening and turned to face him. Naruto twitched as he turned around and raised his gun blocking a claw. Before he could move it to kill the monster a bullet wheezed through the monsters head, his body dropped lifelessly on the ground. He looked up, a cop was aiming his submachine gun towards him. The man suddenly fired towards the blond who cursed under his breath.

He grabbed a nearby monster and pulled her in front of him, the bullets pierced through her making the monster scream in pain. Placing the shotgun on her shoulder the blond charged forward with the soon to be lifeless monster in front of him. The cop's eyes widened as he started moving backwards while firing. A click was heard as the man's eyes widened in fear, before he could even change his magazine the blond appeared in front of him with the shotgun's barrel in his face. The cop slowly raised his hands in the air; the blond pulled the trigger blowing his head off.

He threw the lifeless body of the monster on top of the headless human and scoffed; he looked around, monsters were pretty much ignoring him now and ripping the cops to shreds. He strapped his gun back on his back and turned towards the fighting, fire appeared around his right hand forming a whip. The blond slammed it on the ground a few times before grabbing a nearby monster with it, he lifted him in the air and slammed him on top of a cop smashing their heads.

The fire whip intensified encompassing the blond's right arm. Fire crackled around him as it shot towards all directions piercing through the bodies of demons and humans alike, tendrils wrapped around the buildings support and started constricting it. Inhuman screams echoed in the night as the fire burned the monsters and humans, they could not stop it, they couldn't move. One by one they collapsed on the ground, their bodies turning into ash before the blond's eyes.

He scoffed as he pulled his arm and the buildings support collapsed as the tendrils were recalled towards the blond. The entire place started shaking as the blond turned and calmly walked towards the door; behind him the building started collapsing. In just a few minutes the entire place fell to the ground leaving nothing but ruins and ash, no bodies whatsoever.

* * *

Naruto collapsed on his knees panting heavily. He grabbed his chest and closed his eyes trying to ignore the pain going through his body, it was bad enough that attack drains most of his power but the erasing is more then he would have ever wanted. The blond cursed the Shinigami and his cruel jokes; he cursed him and the way he made him remember what he had to do.

Lifting his head up he grabbed the doorknob in front of him and opened the door. He stepped inside the house like a drunkard, staggering left and right, trying to find a point of balance. He fell on his knees hitting a table on the way to the ground and making the vase with roses fall on the ground, shattering.

"Fuck!" he screamed slamming his fist in the floor as he clutched his chest in pain, tears dropped from his eyes as another wave of pain passed through his body.

"Naruto…" he heard a woman call his name, she seemed worried. He looked up and slowly stood up. He walked down the hallway towards the first door to the right; he slowly opened it and stepped inside collapsing on his knees once more.

He grit his teeth in pain as he looked up, one eye closed and the other red from the intensive pain. "I've completed … the task …" he said between pants, the woman gasped as she slowly stood up and limped towards him. "Don't…you need to rest…" he whispered as he closed his eye in pain and bit his lip trying to hold back his scream.

Moments later he found himself brought into an embrace, his hands shot out, wrapping around the woman before him. She held him close to her, waiting for the waves of pain to pass and for the erasing process to finish.

After a several minutes of excruciating pain the blond finally felt better, the pain vanished and he could start thinking clearly. The woman pulled away from him and moved a hand over his face; she pushed the hood away and looked at him. A smile graced her lips as she examined him.

"You look just like before now." She said giggling slightly as the blond gave a pained grin. She brought out a small mirror from her pocket and handed it to the blond; he looked in it and smiled as he realized she was right. The scars the Shinigami had left on his face were gone now; it was a good idea after all to start with those, even though finding the targets took so long.

"I can finally walk in the daylight…" he said with a small chuckle as the woman giggled and tried to stand up. "…don't…" he said sternly, narrowing his eyes. He stood up and scooped her in his arms getting a small surprised gasp from her.

"Naruto, you're still weak, put me down." She said sternly as the blond shook his head and slowly walked to the nearby chair she was sitting in.

"You shouldn't have stood up, you're body is still weak, still recuperating. You need your rest, I can handle the pain…" he said the last part with a whisper; he was grateful to her every time she stood up and helped him endure the pain.

He gently lowered her in the chair and took a few steps back. "You know…you won't always be here to help me." She said with a small smile as she looked down at the ground, the blond however titled his head to the side in confusion at her words. With a shake of the head she looked back up with a smile gracing her lips. "We're leaving for Japan today…" she said as the blond raised an eyebrow.

"What for?" he asked "We still have a target here in London." He was confused, why would they pack their stuff and leave now of all time? Maybe there was something important in Japan, but he wasn't sure about that.

"I found several more targets there, quite a lot, there must be something going down." She said, her voice hardened, he hadn't heard her talk like that for years. His eyes narrowed, it meant that she feared something and he learned to believe her in those matters, even if she had no proof. It was strange, with lack of proof things she feared always came true somehow.

"I see, what about Lord Akashiya?" he asked the woman, she shook her head meaning she wasn't able to get in touch with the man. He was the one that held the most power in Japan so he would know more. "When to we leave?" he then asked.

"Tomorrow, at the break of dawn." She said as the blond nodded.

"Then I think I'll go wash and prepare." He said turning around and walking away.

"Want me to scrub your back?" he heard her call, his face turned red as he vigorously shook his head and ran out of the room, he could hear her giggle, it brought a smile to his lips, she had been down for a long time and no matter how hard he tried to cheer her up it never seemed to work how he wanted. It was refreshing to know that in the end his efforts paid off.

* * *

As the private plane landed on Tokyo's international airport the blond couldn't help but think that there was some other reason he was brought here. He looked to his side at his female companion, she was wearing a funeral dress with a cowl covering her face and hair, she didn't want to be recognized by anyone.

He placed his hand on her, she didn't seem to react, it was like she was in deep thought. She was most likely still haunted by the memories of the past, the blond frowned as he took her hand into his trying to comfort her or snap out of her walk down memory lane. It worked as she looked up towards him with a surprised expression.

"You alright?" he asked as she looked back down and gave a weak nod, the blond frowned, still not pleased with the situation.

"We've arrived lord Naruto." He heard one of the flight attendants say; the blond looked up and nodded at the man. "Please make sure our baggage's are placed in the car." He said as the man nodded and turned around to leave.

The blond turned his attention back to the female and stood up, he offered her his hand as she gently took it and stood up as well. He helped her exit the plane and walk down to the ground. A small limo was waiting for them, he could see the flight attendees placing the luggage's in the back of the car.

As they reached the car the blond opened the back door and helped the woman inside, she smiled at him and gave a weak 'thank you'. Naruto smiled as he closed the door and turned towards the attendees who had just finished placing the last luggage in the trunk. One of them closed the trunk and turned towards the blond.

"Thank you for the help." He said handing them a briefcase.

"Always a pleasure lord Naruto." One of them said as they all bowed and gratefully accepted the briefcase. Once his hand was free of the object the blond walked towards the driver's seat and entered the car.

He closed the door and looked back at the woman, her head was down and the only indication of her being alive was the slow rhythm of her breathing. Naruto sighed, coming back here was a mistake, she wasn't ready and yet she insisted on returning, he didn't know why they had to come here in the first place.

The door to the passenger's seat suddenly opened as the blond took out his pistol and aimed it at the intruder. "Now, now…is this any way to treat an old friend?" the newcomer asked, a man with great wisdom and years to knowledge.

Naruto sighed as he holstered his gun and started the cars engine. "So you are the one we were supposed to meet." He stated as the man next to him nodded, he turned to gaze at the woman behind them and gave a sad smile.

"It's good to see you again my friend." He said as the woman looked up and gave a smile of her own; she nodded at him but said nothing.

As the car drove out of the airport and into Tokyo's streets the blond decided to find out more about what they were actually doing here.

"Tell me…is there a particular reason you are here?" he asked with narrowed eyes as he looked at the man for a second and then back at the road.

"I'm sure she didn't tell you all…" he said casually, like he wasn't standing against the most feared killer in the history of the world. "…yes there are some targets here, those that you hunt…but at the same time…" he took a pause here "…something interesting has developed..."

"Explain." Naruto demanded, his eyes tingled with curiosity at the man's words.

Said man had a smirk plastered on his face, his eyes tingling with mischief. "There has been an interesting development, I've already told her about this and its one of the reasons you are here now."

The blond stood quiet for several minutes to understand what he had been told. His eyes twitched as he heard someone honk him and a car drove by, he flipped the man yet he knew that the driver wouldn't see him flipping him. Shaking his head, he turned back to the man next to him.

"I don't think I understand…" he said with a low voice as he turned his attention back to the road.

The man however kept silent, the blond wasn't sure if he was testing his patience or not. But he didn't press on the subject, he did not care, sooner or later he would find out the real reason he was here. It wasn't until his female companion spoke that he understood just what was going on.

"I want you to…look after someone…" she said, the tone in her voice, it was like she was demanding him to go and kill someone they were not supposed to do. He raised an eyebrow at that. "…now you can…uphold what your Lord told you to…" she said to the blond who was once again confused by stating what Akashiya wanted of him, of the task he had been given years ago. He didn't like this, there was something going on and yet no one told him what exactly.

* * *

His eyes twitched as he looked at the school in front of him, Youkai Academy. After all these years he was here, doing Lord Akashiya's bidding, not that he had a choice in that matter. She was cryptic, more then ever, and it didn't help that the headmaster stood quiet about this situation. They both knew something yet none of them said anything regarding the matter. He felt a wave of pain and moved the cloth over his arm; he looked at one of the Shinigami's scars, it was pulsing. So one of them was here, maybe this was the reason he was here, but at the same time what would his target want with the daughter of Akashiya?

"Watch out!" he heard someone shout as he turned to the side and saw the wheel of a bike just before it slammed into his face. He crashed to the ground as the bike and the girl on the bike crashed a few feet away from him.

He groaned and rubbed his head, he scowled as he turned towards the direction of the bicyclist and shook his head. With a groan the blond got on his knees and opened to mouth to speak, only to be beaten by the one that hit him.

"Watch where you're…going?" he eyes widened as she looked towards the blond.

His eyes widened as well as he realized who was in front of him. "Kokoa?" he asked with wide eyes, last time he saw her it was before he left the home.

"No…" she stuttered as she took a step back in fright, or more like dragged her body backwards. He raised an eyebrow at her behavior, what was going on here? Why was she afraid of him? "Don't kill me…" she whispered, her voice filled with fear.

He tried to reason, he extended his hand towards her yet it only served to scare her more as she stood up and dashed away, leaving her bike behind. The blond stood dumbfounded there, wondering just what the hell happened, why was the girl afraid of him? Or more importantly, why would he kill her? She wasn't his target…she…wasn't…


	2. One regret

**Pairing: **Still unknown … (maybe hire a detective?)

**Note:** I do hope you like at my take at this Naruto, I had fun writing this Naruto, its so easy to model him how I want to. There will be a lot of changes happening, I will not answer questions regarding the plot or how people think of others, you will have to take wild guesses. Someone said the summary is misleading...maybe it is, maybe its not...I do hope I never wrote a story that let you guys down and I certainly hope I will not start with this one. I did forget to tell you this last time however, don't expect this story to be updated frequently, you will get a chapter each month a few days after the manga chapter came out. The first few chapters (introduction in the story) will be updated more frequently due to: a) me not being at home and not having the required materials for the other stories (I have a lot of words written for them and there is no way in Hell I would start re-writing them from scratch now) and b) this is a introduction to the story, like I said before. Now that that is out of the way, please sit back and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or R+V**

**

* * *

**

**Last of my Kind – Chapter 2: One regret**

Students jumped to the side, hugging the walls of the hallway as a man walked down the hallway, his eyes red with rage and an aura of death ever present around him. Some monsters fainted from the aura. They all felt like caged animals as the man passed by them, they all felt like that man would kill them at any given moment, that he would kill them if they made the wrong move. No one dared to step in front of him, no one dared to block his path, they all moved to the side and cowered away from his sight.

For Naruto there was no one else around him, he couldn't see anyone around him. All he wanted was answers, he wanted to know why someone he considers a family is scared of him. He made the headmaster promise he would send a message if anything happened, he made the man promise that he would look after the two sisters once he was gone. And yet, here he was, reunited with one of the two sisters and she is afraid of him, she thinks he would kill her.

That thought made his blood boil, that sole thought made him want to rip the man's head off and plant it on the top of this building so that everyone can see it, so that they would all know that no one fucks with Uzumaki Naruto, that no one backstabs him. Back then it was different, he didn't care if they were afraid of him, he didn't care if they rejected him, family comes over friends. He never got the chance to have a family, he never got the chance to see his daughter or for her to see the light of day. That changed when he was welcomed in the Akashiya family, he was happy then, he loved the idea of being a big brother to the sisters…but now…this, this was something he never wanted to experience.

He screamed in frustration as he vanished from where he stood, yet everyone could hear him climb the stairs towards the headmaster's office. They all gave the man a small prayer and wondered what he had done to piss off this strange person like this.

As the blond reached the door to the headmasters office he paused, he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself a little. He looked to the side at the girl cowering in the corner. "Is the headmaster in?" he asked as she nodded meekly, he nodded and opened the door forcefully, nearly throwing it off its hinges. He walked inside and slammed the door shut, the headmaster thought the door cracked from the pressure but instantly dismissed the thought.

"How can I help you Naruto?" asked the man with a small grin on his face, his eyes glowing like always, though the blond could see a tingle in his eyes. He growled slightly as he walked towards the man's desk.

"I want answers." He growled out as his eyes narrowed, the aura intensifying around him. The headmaster didn't seem affected by it however as he casually leaned in his chair and raised both his hands up to his face.

"Ah…related to little Kokoa and your…interaction with her this morning." He stated as the blond growled, his eyes narrowing even further making the man wonder how that was even possible.

"You promised you would look after them!" he shouted as he slammed his fist on the desk making a crack appear. "What was that bullshit back there?" he demanded as the headmasters sighed and moved his hand over the crack on the desk. A few seconds later he moved his hand away and the crack vanished, it was like the blond never slammed his fist on it in the first place.

"I did as you asked me…" he said as he moved his hand in front of him, the blond suddenly felt the urge to sit down in the chair behind him. He growled again, louder this time as he sat down in the chair. "…there was nothing out place, they never saw you on the news, they never heard of your doings…their lives were…uneventful…"

"Then what was that back there?" the blond asked with a sneer, for some reason he didn't feel like the man was telling him the truth, he felt like the man was hiding something from him.

"Truthfully…I don't know…" he said with a sigh as the blond attempted to stand up. The headmaster raised his hand making the blond stop in his tracks, he looked up, straight in his eyes. It sent a shiver down the blond's spine; he always hated looking into the headmasters and his brothers eyes. These two were scary, not like the Shinigami, but he had to give them credit.

"Moka lived with the humans until a year ago when she joined the academy. She didn't have a bad life with the humans, but at the same time she didn't have the best of it…people ignored her for being different, she didn't have any friends." Naruto felt a pang of guilt as he heard this; it was after all because of him that she ended up being alone. He had been with her after the incident for at least half a year, he helped her in any way he could and then he left to do Shinigami's bidding. He didn't have a choice, but he still felt guilty for leaving her alone.

He then growled thinking on what he would have done to those humans, sure it might have given Moka more trouble, but at least he would have been there to keep her company, to help her in her time of need. "Don't feel bad, it wasn't your fault." He heard the headmaster say and he sighed. The man was amazed at the blond's sudden shift, gone was his anger towards him and concern was evident now.

"What about Kokoa…" the blond asked as the man stood silent for a few moments before talking.

"She lived with her father and sisters for a little while before running from home in search of her sister…" the man replied as the blond sighed and leaned in the chair.

"Did they interact with any of the other sisters or their father?" he asked as the man leaned in his chair and seemed to ponder on the question.

He suddenly snapped his fingers and nodded once. "Kokoa interacted a lot with her father and sisters, Moka however…she didn't interact with anyone…her sister Akua tried to interact with her…" he stopped as the blond started growling all of a sudden. "…but she never really managed to as Moka always ran from her, despite the fact that she knew who she was, at a unconscious level she was afraid of her."

The blond man nodded and sighed at the news. He brought his hands up to his face to think, his eyes narrowed as he thought about Akua, most likely she told Kokoa something about him and tried to do the same with Moka, he prayed that she didn't manage to tell her anything, there were after all other methods of relaying a message if the person you wanted to hear it didn't want to.

Naruto stood up and turned to leave, he glanced towards the headmaster waiting for him to say something, in case he had forgotten something. The man's eyes suddenly lit up as he proceeded to rummage through his drawer before taking out a folder. He tossed it on the desk and the blond raised an eyebrow at that. He walked over to the desk and placed his hand on the folder.

"That is the last information I have, its what happened last year with Moka…seeing as the one that tried to do her harm falls under your…jurisdiction…I believe it would interest you." He said with a smile as the blond's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Naruto picked up the folder and opened it; he read the contents and grit his teeth in anger. Turning around he stormed towards the door and grabbed the knob. "Try not to rip the door of its hinges!" the headmaster called but it was too late, the blond had already ripped the door and threw it in the room. He stormed out of the office, his footsteps echoing in the hallway.

Moments later a girl peeked inside the headmaster's office. "Is there a problem?" she asked frightened as the man sighed and shook his head.

"Just some … family problems …" he replied tiredly as the girl made a 'o' and disappeared, probably went to find someone to fix the door.

* * *

If someone were to venture deep below the academy they would find a large room previously used by the academy's police force. After last year however the student police started crumbling, members left one by one until only one was left. Kuyou snarled as he remembered the memory of that beating, as he remembered how he had been humiliated by the vampire and that…human. He shook his head, the boy was no longer human, he wasn't sure what he was as he never dwelled too much into what vampires do and what happens if they inject blood into someone.

The fox sighed as he looked around, there was no one left; this place was once packed with members of the student police, now there was only him. Everyone else scattered once word of his defeat got out, people now knew that the student police wasn't the same, that if they were defeated by two people then if the others banded together they would surely prevail over them. Kuyou's eyes narrowed as he looked behind him, for a second he thought he could feel someone there.

He sniffed the air a few times, it smelled of fox. He was the only fox here, he did recognize his smell but at the same time he thought he could smell something else. The monster didn't dwell on it however; he shrugged it off and returned to his inner musings. They were cut short as a foot suddenly connected with his face and he was sent flying in the nearby wall making a large hole in it. The monster collapsed on the ground and groaned as he tried to stand up.

A hand grabbed him by the neck and raised him up, whoever was holding him suddenly slammed him on the wall and tightened his hold on his neck. "You disappoint me fox." The intruder said, his voice latched with hatred and anger.

Kuyou finally opened his eyes and managed to see who was holding him. His eyes widened in fright as he recognized the person in front of him. "Lord Naruto…" he stuttered as he squirmed in his gaze, it didn't help that the blond man suddenly tightened his hold on his neck as if he was trying to take his life.

"Tell me fox, why I shouldn't kill you right now." The man demanded as Kuyou tried to speak, as he tried to implore the man to spare him. The man loosened his grip on his neck letting him speak.

"I don't know what I did my lord." He replied, fear evident in his voice. He shivered under his gaze, the great one might not be as powerful as he once was but he could still take on the Generals and live to tell the tale.

The answer didn't seem to please the blond as his eyes narrowed further and he slammed the young fox in the wall making him gasp for air. "Wrong answer asshole!" the man shouted as the young fox shivered and started shedding tears in terror.

"Please my lord, I don't know what I did, please spare me." He begged as the man's eyes returned to normal for a second before narrowing once more. The blond threw the young fox on the ground, he rolled a few feet before coming to a complete halt.

"Tell me fox, do you know a vampire called Akashiya Moka?" he asked as Kuyou tried to stand up, he nodded vigorously. "Did you try something last year? Did you…try and kill her?" he asked, his voice becoming colder with each word.

"No my lord…it was all a play…all I wanted was to kill that human…to keep the school safe of their filth." His weak voice echoed throughout the chamber. No one moved for what seemed like minutes, the blond was the one that made the first move, unconsciously the young fox moved back a few feet. The blond however didn't say anything; he walked over to the young fox and crouched down to his level.

"Answer truthfully…did you hurt her in any way?" he asked, his voice promised endless pain if he would lie. Kuyou had never felt this scared for his entire life; he looked up at the blond man and gulped.

"Nothing…life threatening…" he whispered as the man's eyes suddenly narrowed and his fist connected with Kuyou's face. The young fox was thrown in another wall, he tried to get up but it was useless. He looked up at the older man and prayed to all the God's for salvation, he knew that he was going to die.

"You…you dare hurt my sister…" the blond man growled, the foxes eyes widened as he realized the implications of his actions. He tried to say something, he tried to find an excuse, but no matter how hard he tried, nothing came out of his mouth, he couldn't say anything. "…your punishment for that…is death." He spat as his hand was suddenly entangled in flames.

"No!" the fox yelled in fear. "Please…I was only trying to protect this school! It's that humans fault! That human that now has her blood!" he shouted desperately. Minutes past and the killing blow never came; slowly, he raised his head up and gazed at the blond man, the fire was no longer present in his hand and he seemed to be in deep thought. The man crouched down to his level once more and spoke in a more subdued tone.

"Explain yourself." Kuyou now knew he had only one chance, he knew that the blond man could detect any form of lies, rumors had past throughout the clans about his strange ability, some say it was passed down, others say it's a trait of his from the time he was still human, but in the end, no one knew for sure how the blond knew if someone was lying or not.

The young fox proceeded to explain the events that transpired last year, at the end of the year to be more precise. The blond man made no move, his expression did not change and his body did not move at all. He stood listening and gazing at Kuyou throughout the entire explanation. At the end of it, he stood in complete silence while gazing at the young fox, said fox was shivering, he was afraid what the older man would do, he was afraid thinking that his life hang in the balance.

The blond suddenly moved, his face turned into a frown as he gazed at the young fox. "Tell me … where can I find this human?" he asked as Kuyou told the blond that he could usually be found hanging around the pink haired girl. It didn't seem to bode well with the blond as his face scrunched into a sneer.

He turned around and started leaving, his footsteps echoing throughout the chamber. He suddenly halted and turned towards the young fox. "Follow me." He ordered as Kuyou stood up and ran towards the man, there was no way he would disobey him.

"How could you do this Moka-chan…?" Naruto whispered as he walked out of the chamber with Kuyou trailing behind him, he could smell the fear radiating from the young fox.

Naruto's mind drifted to the girl, he wondered what happened during the one year stay in this academy, why would she give her blood to a human of all things? He shook his head, how could Moka fall in love with a weak human? From what Kuyou explained the boy was weak before gaining Moka's blood. He grit his teeth, if Lord Akashiya were to find out he would have his head, he was sure the man would kill him in the blink of an eye. He was more overprotective of Moka then he was.

As the two stepped into the daylight he turned towards Kuyou and motioned for him to lead the way, the young fox nodded meekly and stepped in front of the blond, he proceeded to lead him through the academy grounds towards the main entrance.

Classes were about to start, the fox was sure that they would be in front of the entrance handing out newspapers like they always do. Sure enough they were there, dressed in cheerleader outfits, he could see the males staring at the girls of the newspaper club. Kuyou looked back at the blond, the man had no expression on his face, he wondered what the man was thinking right now.

The blond stared at the scene before him. "The human?" he asked as Kuyou pointed towards a teenage boy next to the pink haired Moka. Naruto's eyes narrowed before relaxing, he stood watching them for several minutes. During this whole time the blond kept a passive expression on his face, there was no anger in his eyes, there was no movement from his body, it was like he was a statue.

Deep inside however, he was in turmoil; he still could not understand what had happened. He somewhat understood her situation, from what he read in the dossier the boy was her first real friend even after he admitted he was a human. Then he could not understand how the headmaster let a human join this academy, he didn't understand what game he was trying to play.

His eyes softened as he saw Kokoa approaching the group, she seemed scared as she was trying to explain them something. Most likely she was trying to tell them he was here. He shook his head at her, his eyes then narrowed as he saw the boy walk up to her and place his hand on her head.

"Kuyou." He ordered with narrowed eyes, the young fox tensed as the man started walking towards the group, he followed after him.

* * *

"I'm telling you! He is here!" Kokoa shouted towards her sister whose expression was a mix between fear and happiness. She did not remember the blond named Naruto that much, she had read the letter from Akua but she had a hard time believing what the girl told her.

"Calm down Kokoa-chan…" Tsukune said trying to reassure her "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." He said as the girl turned towards him with a glare, she slapped his hand off her head and snapped at him.

"Do you think this is a joking matter?" she asked, her voice filled with fear and anger. "He could kill you just by looking at you, he's as strong as father." She said as she turned back to Moka "We have to run sis!" she shouted as the older girl shook her head.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about Kokoa-chan." She said, however the fear in her voice said something else.

"Wait, wait, wait…" the blue haired succubus suddenly intervened, moving in between the two sisters. "…would you mind telling us what exactly is happening here? Who is this fishcake?" she asked with a snicker as no one replied. She looked up at them wondering why no one would reply to her, the two sisters were looking towards her with fear, or more like behind her. She turned around slowly and her eyes rested on a blond haired man with red slitted eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek.

"Its Maelstrom…" the blond man said, his voice colder then Mizore's home. The young succubus shivered as she took a few steps back and laughed nervously.

The blond man moved his gaze up, he looked towards Moka, he could see she was in some kind of conflict. He then looked towards Kokoa, the look of horror on her face broke his heart, he wondered what lies that girl told her, he wondered what she did to make the youngest of the four – who used to be so clingy – be deathly afraid of him.

Then his eyes moved to the boy next to Kokoa and narrowed. He walked forward towards the boy and stopped in front of him. Their eyes met and none of them moved, Tsukune's legs started trembling as he gazed in the older man's eyes, he could tell when someone was pissed off and the fact that Kuyou who had tried to kill him a year ago was walking along side the man made him think that nothing good could come out of this.

Subconsciously he moved towards Moka, placing himself in between them. This made the blond raise an eyebrow, yet no one saw it. It happened too fast for them to notice, his stare replaced his surprised expression before anyone could realize he had been surprised by the action of the human boy.

"Tsukune, don't be an idiot!" Kokoa called out as she called for her bat and morphed it in a large spiked club, she ran towards the blond with the club. "Run, I'll hold him off!" she yelled as Moka took a step back. Naruto turned his head towards the young girl and raised his hand as the club descended towards his head. The weapon stopped in his hands, he didn't even flinch from the attack. The red haired vampire looked with wide eyes remembering who she was dealing with; even when she was small and he was still living in the family household she could never land a hit on him.

"Please stand down Kokoa-chan." The blond said, his voice soft and caring. It surprised Kokoa for a second. He turned towards the human boy and grabbed him by the shoulder. "You however, are coming with me." He said as they both vanished in a swirl of flames, moments later Kuyou vanished as well. A grin was present on his face.

"Oh god…" Kokoa said as she took a step back, the club falling on the ground. In her mind she was more then sure that the blond would kill Tsukune now.

"We have to find him." Her sister said as she started running in a random direction with Kokoa right behind her. The rest of the newspaper club soon joined them as they realized just how serious the situation is.

* * *

Back underground, the blond appeared with the young human. He looked at the boy in the eyes before pushing him backwards, Tsukune landed in a chair in the room. Moments later Kuyou appeared as well, a grin present on his face as he started at the black haired boy. Said boy gulped thinking that the student police president was going to finish the job now, or put this strange man to finish it.

Naruto looked at the boy intensively. "What is your name?" he asked, his voice held no emotion.

"Aono…Tsukune, sir…" the boy said as he fidgeted in his seat. He looked around trying to find a way to escape.

"Don't think about it, I could kill you before you even stand up." He said as he took out one of his handguns and pointed it at the boy's head whose eyes shrunk in fear. He nodded frantically as the blond grinned and lowered the gun. He walked around him for a few minutes, sniffing the air, analyzing the boy.

"So tell me…what is your relation with Akashiya Moka." he asked, or more like demanded. The boy gulped as he tried to put up a strong face. He looked up at the blond with determination.

"Who are you and why do you want to know?" he asked as Naruto grinned, his fangs showing. The boy's eyes widened as he whispered 'vampire', it only made the blond grin even more.

His hand suddenly shot out and grabbed the boy by the neck, his grin widened as he leaned forward towards him. "No…I'm not a vampire." He whispered "I'm worse than a vampire…" he said as he slammed the boy back into the chair. "Now answer my questions." The blond barked out as Tsukune gulped and looked up.

"I'm her friend." He said panicked, he didn't understand who he was, Kokoa never got to tell them.

The man before him scowled as he started walking around him once more. "A friend…" he whispered as he looked down at the boy making him squirm under his gaze, he felt like he could be squashed at any given moment. "…then why did she give you her blood?" he demanded as Tsukune's eyes widened.

"How do you…" he whispered only to be interrupted by the blond man once more.

"I've been informed about it…by many people…I've wondered what made you so special that my little sister went through all the hassle of saving your pathetic life and giving you some of her blood." His voice was sharp; his words alone seemed to be able to cut someone in half. The boy's eyes widened as he heard that the man before him was Moka's brother, the girl never told him she had a brother.

"I…I…" the boy stuttered, he didn't know how to answer the man. The chair was suddenly pulled and turned around with him still sitting in it. He came face to face with the man, said man looked incredibly angry. His red eyes bore into his soul; it felt like he was searching his very soul for answers.

"Talk clearly brat! You only have one chance and depending on your answer I will or will not rip your head off!" he spat out, the killing intent radiating off of him scared Tsukune even further. Saizou, Kuyou…they were nothing compared to this man; they were like flies compared to him.

"She's my friend!" he shouted closing his eyes, he didn't know what else to say; he didn't know why Moka went that far in saving him. He did have an idea but he was more then sure that if he said that to the blond man he would die in that very second. "Please! I would never hurt her!" he begged knowing that his life was now hanging in the balance.

"My Lord…" Kuyou suddenly started as the blond turned his head towards him, he looked at the young fox with narrowed eyes making him shiver unconsciously. "…are you going to kill him?" he asked trying to keep a cool face.

The blond looked back at the human with narrowed eyes. "Good question…what should I do with you?" he asked as a smirk appeared on his face. "Your answer…does not please me." He growled out as he raised his right hand, his claws elongated and ready to strike.

"Stop!" a voice echoed throughout the chamber as the blond scowled, he lowered his hand and turned to face the headmaster. They both stared at each other for what seemed like hours, neither one backed down from the staring contest they were having.

Tsukune let out a relieved breath as he spotted the man while Kuyou was trying to figure out what the blond man would do now. Suddenly the headmaster started walking towards the blond man, said man analyzed his every step. The headmaster came to a halt, he was face to face with the blond man.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked with a low voice as the blond smirked and replied in a whisper.

"Interrogating…"

The headmaster's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Listen well, we both know you aren't as strong as you used to be…while you are here you will not harm any students unless they are a target." He stated and whispered a 'God forbid' in his mind. While he knew how important it was for the blond man to kill certain targets, he didn't like the idea of him killing a student because said student was one of his targets.

"Are you threatening me?" the blond growled out. "I don't know what game you are playing…but you crossed the line by not stopping her last year." He said as the headmaster's eyes narrowed even further.

"I've already told her…" he said, this time Naruto's eyes widened. "…she said nothing…why must you be like this? You can't control her life, do you really want to do that?" he asked as the blond man growled.

"If it means protecting her…I'd kill even her own father…" he replied, the headmaster sighed as he shook his head.

"And what would she do if she found out you killed the boy?" he asked looking back in the blond man's eyes. "I believe you already have an idea of how she feels towards him…" he said as Naruto's eyes turned to stare down at the floor. He nodded slightly with a sigh and turned around to look at the scared human.

"But a human…of all things…" he whispered as the man behind him chuckled.

"And what were you before?" he asked "Weren't you one of them?" he inquired as the blond turned his head slightly towards the headmaster and growled.

"I was not like them…me, my brothers and my sisters…we were above them, we were all alone." He spat out as he turned back to face Tsukune. "Consider yourself lucky." He said as he placed his hand on the boy's head. Moments later the boy vanished from the chair in the swirl of flames only to reappear in front of the academy grounds.

"That wasn't hard, now was it?" the headmaster asked with a chuckle as he vanished leaving the blond to himself.

Naruto turned towards the young fox. "I have a job for you Kuyou…" he said as the young fox listened carefully.

* * *

As night fell the blond decided to travel into a nearby city and relax at one of the bars. Before that however he went to the dormitories and checked the area to make sure there was nothing out of place. He smiled as everything checked out clean and turned around walking away. As he reached the tunnel he turned around slightly and raised an eyebrow, he could feel someone following him. Naruto smiled as he shook his head and turned around to face the tunnel, he walked over to it and passed his hand over it, a portal opened and he stepped through it appearing in an alley.

He took a deep breath and walked out of the alley. A few seconds later another figure stepped out of the portal as it closed behind the figure. Naruto looked up at the sign of the club and shook his head, he walked up to the guard and showed him his ID. The man nodded and stepped out of the way letting the blond inside. As the music reached the blond's ears he smiled letting himself drawn by it. He always did find music relaxing; it always made him forget his problems.

He walked through the crowd, towards the bar and took a seat. The blond looked around and raised his hand making a small gesture with it. A woman came up towards him, he told her his order and the woman nodded. She turned around and took a bottle off the shelf and placed it on the table, the blond nodded and handed her the money. She gave a small smile and left, leaving the blond alone. He took a sip and placed the bottle back on the bar, he shook his head as he thought about today.

He could no longer feel the presence, either he lost the one tracking him or she was having a hard time getting inside. A chuckle escaped his lips as he thought about that, he was more then sure that she could handle herself if problems arised and if she couldn't, he wasn't that far, he had methods of knowing what was happening in his general area. Lifting his bottle, he took another sip while listening to the music.

At the end of the bar a girl stood watching the blond, she scowled as she saw him drinking. She never understood what it was with adults and their desire to get drunk. Maybe he didn't desire to get drunk, but from the way he was drinking from that bottle it was like he was trying to drink away all his problems. If this was the dreaded man that her sister warned her about then he didn't prove much of a threat.

Her eyes softened however as she remembered the times they spent together. He wasn't a bad person, he never showed traits like that. She just couldn't understand why he had to kill her before running away with Moka. She shook her head, something was off here, the way he acted today with her and Moka…something was wrong. If this was really a killer out for the Akashiya family blood then why didn't get kill them when he had the chance? Kokoa decided to spy on him, to find out more about his life.

Naruto looked to his side as a man was trying to hit on the woman behind the bar. She was doing her best in ignoring the drunkard. He could hear her shouting at him to leave her alone yet the man didn't back off, he could smell the alcohol from where he stood. Not even he drank that much, he didn't need to drink his sorrows away, he had ways of dealing with them.

The man suddenly moved over the bar and grabbed the woman who was struggling in his grasp. He sighed as he stood up and walked towards the man. Grabbing him by the head he slammed it on the table. "I thought she told you to leave her alone." He said with a tired voice, he then threw the man over the bar; he slid on the bar taking down every bottle that was there and drenching everyone. Everyone on the bar stood up shouting and pointing.

Naruto sighed knowing what would happen now; he ducked as a stool went flying over his head. Everyone at the bar was drunk, no one would think rationally now. He looked at the scene before him, everyone was fighting against each other, an all out brawl. With a sigh the blond decided to leave before the cops showed up, he wasn't in the mood for fighting right now anyway.

Kokoa growled as she punched a man in the stomach making him fall on his back in pain, she was trying to keep up with the blond but it was proving to be harder with every second. She was suddenly knocked down on the floor, she rubbed her butt and looked up to see who hit her. She growled at the two men, the stench of alcohol surrounded them, it made her want to puke.

"What are you doin' ere girly?" one of them asked, he could barely stand up straight let alone speak coherently.

"Out of my way pig!" she shouted as she tried to shove him away, the man however grabbed her arm and pushed her back down.

"Watch yer language!" he spat as he moved to hit her. A hand suddenly grabbed him as Kokoa looked up at the blond with fright and relief. The blond twisted the drunkards arm and threw him in the crowd, he then turned and slammed his leg in the second drunkard sending him flying in the nearby wall.

The blond looked at the two fallen men with narrowed eyes before turning to Kokoa. "This is not a place for minors such as you." He said with a soft voice as he turned around and started walking away. It took the girl several seconds to realize what happened before she stood up and ran towards the blond.

"Hey! Wait up!" she shouted, her fear was long gone now and her interest took the better of her. Deep down she always knew that the blond would never harm her or her sister; she wanted to know the truth, to listen to his side of the story, even if it meant the end.

As the blond exited the club he paused and took out a cigar. He lit it and took several puffs before walking away. Kokoa suddenly ran out as well and looked around frantically; she spotted the blond and ran towards him. Once she reached him she stopped and moved at the same pace with the blond while keeping a little distance between them.

"Why are you afraid of me?" the blond asked as the girl stood quiet. He sighed while taking a deep breath and inhaling from the cigar.

"Why did you leave home? Why did you kill her?" she asked, her voice let no room for argument, she wanted to know what had happened all those years ago.

Naruto stopped for a second before continuing his walk. "I kill no one before leaving the house…" he said with a low voice. "…whoever told you that lied to you…everyone in the house was my family, everyone was dear to me…" he continued in the same tone.

"What did you do all this time? Why didn't you come home? Why did you…leave us?" she asked, her heart was hurting her, she wouldn't admit it now in front of him but she missed him as much as she missed her sister. She left home to search for her sister and if she wouldn't find her she had planned to search for him. But when she found her sister she forgot about the blond, that was until Akua appeared before her and told her 'the truth' of what happened on the day Moka left.

The blond did not reply to her questions however, Kokoa tried to make him talk further but all attempts were met with silence from the blond. They walked through the city for hours, aimlessly. She was more then sure the blond didn't know where he was going or what he was doing. They had passed by the same store two times.

Finally they came to a stop. Kokoa looked at the blond who was staring to his right, she followed his gaze and her eyes widened as an incredulous look appeared on her face with a blush. The blond was staring at the sign for a strip club, she looked at him with anger in her eyes. The anger vanished as she found herself staring into the cold eyes of the blond.

"You wanted to know what I did all this time…no?" he asked as he turned around and faced the entrance of the club. He started walking towards it. "Find a way inside…and your question shall be answered." He replied as he entered the club leaving Kokoa alone in the street wondering just what was going on.


	3. Two regrets

**Pairing: **Nope, I still have nothing...ask me in the next decade maybe?

**Note:** Hopefully this will give a … insight … to the plot as to why Naruto is 'weak'. One reviewer stated so, he was partially right. Maybe with these subtle (or not so subtle) hints you'll figure out a little about Naruto and his powers. One more chapter will come out in a few days and after that I think you guys will have to wait a month for the next one, like I stated in the previous note. Sorry.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or R+V**

**

* * *

**

**Last of my Kind – Chapter 3: Two regrets…**

Kokoa scowled as she looked at the bouncer, this was the third time the man managed to spot her attempt to enter the premise. For some reason he always knew when she was trying to get inside, she tried using the back doors, she tried using the pipes and even tried distracting him, yet all of them seemed to fail. Her eyes narrowed, what if he was a monster? What if he was a werewolf? She scowled at that thought, she really wanted to get inside and find out what exactly the blond was doing. She doubted he spent all those years with whores.

The girl grinned as she saw an opportunity to enter the building. She walked towards the alley and climbed the trashcan, she then jumped up and grabbed the ladder and climbed up. Kokoa paused for a second and looked around, no one heard her or saw her, with a grin she continued climbing up the stairs to the rooftop of the building. As she reached the top she spotted a door, she was thankful for that, the thought of using other methods to enter the building brought a shiver down her spine.

Kokoa walked towards the door and grabbed the knob; she tried to open the door but had no success. She rummaged through her pockets until she found a pick; she smiled as she looked at the pick, the blond had taught her how to pick locks when she was little. Of course that action made her father and Lady Akasha berate him, a small giggle escaped her lips as she remembered that day.

With a sigh she turned her attention back to the door, she would have time to remember about the past some other time. The girl worked on the door for a few seconds before she heard a click, with a smirk he gently opened the door and stepped inside. As quietly as she could she descended the stairs, the music reached her ears and used it to guide her. It wasn't long until she reached the backstage; she could see the joints girls there getting ready.

A scowl appeared on her face as she looked at them; with a shake of her head she sneaked past them and made her way towards the main area of the club. She hid behind and curtain and scanned the area, there were a lot of people here. She tried to spot the blond man, but he was nowhere in sight. She suddenly heard movement and moved out of the way, underneath a table. A man with a tuxedo passed by the table with a blond woman by his side, she wasn't wearing anything apart from a pair of white panties. The woman seemed different then the rest, it puzzled Kokoa for a second.

She looked at the man, he seemed to be filthy rich. He had several rings on his fingers, a Cuban Cigar in his left hand, his right arm around the woman's waist. He was laughing and telling the woman how rich he was and what he could do with his money, Kokoa shivered as the man told the blond how he would make her scream. As she was about to turn and look away the blond woman turned to face her, Kokoa's eyes widened as she stared in the woman's red slitted eye. The woman gave a grin and a wink before her eyes turned back to normal blue and she turned her attention towards the man.

"Nii-san?" Kokoa whispered incredulously, since when was her older brother a woman? No, since when could he change into a woman? Thinking about it she was never told what type of monster Naruto was, her father kept quiet, her mother kept quiet, Lady Akasha kept quiet…her eyebrows rose as she moved out of her hiding spot and followed the pair.

It proved pretty hard for Kokoa to avoid detection while following the pair, the man walked with the blond woman through the center of the strip club, to "show off his prize". She could see all the men ogle at the blond who was smiling seductively towards them, she didn't understand what the blond was doing, her brain had "shut down" at that point, all she could do is observe and try to understand what was happening before her eyes.

After a few minutes of "showing off" the man entered the back rooms with the blond. Kokoa carefully followed them, it proved easier to follow them once she entered the back rooms. She tried her best to keep her blush at bay as she heard all the screams of ecstasy echoing from all the other rooms. After walking for a few minutes however she realized that she had lost sight of her target. She scowled as she moved at a subdued pace and listened to the sounds echoing from various rooms.

She came to a halt as she suddenly heard the man from before and the blond woman giggling. She moved close to the door where the sound was originating from and listened in on the conversation.

"Oh yea baby…" the man said as a giggle soon followed. "Bend down…" he ordered.

"Anything else master?" the woman asked in a seductive voice.

Kokoa's face turned red as a tomato as she heard the man demand she suck him. She felt like puking, what the hell was Naruto thinking? She could hear the woman giggle and acknowledge the order, was he really going to do that? The thought alone made her shiver and feel disgusted. Her attention was drawn back towards the room behind the door as a gurgling sound was heard followed by several 'shh'-ing sounds. They were barely noticeable.

"May he have mercy on you pig…" she heard the blond say, then everything was quiet. Or as quiet as it could get considering the sounds coming from other rooms still flooded the hallway.

The door suddenly opened and in the frame stood the blond woman, her chest was covered in blood, her eyes were slitted and a passive expression on her lips. A smirk then appeared on her face as she traced a finger on her chest and then lifted it to her mouth sucking the blood dry. She stepped out of the way and gave Kokoa a view as to what was in the room, or where the man was. The young girl's face became pale as she saw the corpse of the man, his throat was slit open, about a meter distance between the lower body and his head was present as the head was barely holding to the body.

Her eyes then moved to the man's chest where a hole was present, she looked up at the woman who opened her fist and grinned. A heart was in her hands, she thought she could see it pulsing a few times. That was the limit for the poor girl, she collapsed on her knees and started puking. A frown appeared on the blond's face as she stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"We should leave before someone comes and spots the body…" she said as she helped the young girl on her feet. The girl nodded weakly and followed the blond as she started walking away.

"Put some clothes on." Kokoa said in a weak voice as she had enough of staring at the semi nude woman. The blond however grinned as she moved her hands behind her back.

"Oh…are you embarrassed?" she asked bending forward and making the red head angry. She tried to punch the woman, who laughed at her attempt. "Very well." she said as a puff of smoke appeared around her, out of it stepped the blond man wearing his clothes. "Better?" he asked with a grin "Or you'd prefer if I had no clothes?" he asked, his grin became bigger as the girl tried to hit him and fight back a blush.

"Lets just leave." She said with a weak voice as the blond placed his hand on her head.

* * *

The two walked in silence for an hour, they had left the strip club with no problem. In the distance they could hear the sirens, most likely someone had found the corpse by now and alerted the police. The blond had disposed of the heart in a trash can not far from the location of the club, when she asked him if he wasn't afraid that they would track him down he just shook his head.

Kokoa was puzzled, she still didn't understand why the blond killed that man. Was this all he had been doing for the past years? Killing people? She shivered as she looked up at him, he could probably kill her without her even realizing it. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, she closed it and looked away. For some strange reason she wasn't afraid around him, the sight of him scared her however. She looked back at him, he was looking forward, most likely he knew that he was being watched but he showed no signs.

The red head vampire slowly moved her hand towards the blond's and took it into hers. The blond looked down at her and smiled as he remembered when he traveled to the human world with her, most of the times he felt like a father when walking with Kokoa. The girl looked up at him and gave a weak smile, most likely she was also remembering the past. She then looked down and her smile vanished as she let go of his hand, she stopped walking.

Naruto shook his head as he continued walking down the road, he could feel her approaching him once again, yet she was keeping her distance this time.

"Why?" she asked, the blond had a hard time hearing the question, it was lower then a whisper.

"It was my job." He replied calmly, she most likely asked him why he had killed that man, he didn't really know how to explain it to her.

"But why?" she asked, this time louder, her voice quivering. He stopped walking and turned his head slightly towards her, she was looking down at the ground and holding herself, a few tears dropped from her eyes.

He had to give her credit, the girl was strong. To be able to hold all that in her for so long, others would have broken down much faster. She was able to cope with the scene she saw an hour ago quite well, but even that was too much for her. She had never seen someone killed, let alone someone killed in such a gruesome way.

With a sigh he turned around and walked over to her, she flinched as she heard him approaching. The blond bent down and looked at her, she refused to make eye contact with him. He brought his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, she stiffened at the contact. The blond whispered soothing words in her ears, she started crying in his shoulder asking the same question.

"I can't explain it…" he replied calmly while the girl cried in his shoulder. "…its…part of my survival…higher powers demand I do this, I cannot go against their will." He told her as the girl sniffed a few times.

"But father…why didn't you tell this to father?" she asked between hiccups as the blond shook his head.

"The one holding my leash is stronger…I'd never dream of having anyone risk their lives for me." He said as he pulled back and looked at her in the eyes, it was like he was talking to his own daughter, the daughter he never had to begin with. "And I've become used to it…I killed before…I will kill again…my life is like this, I was born a killer and will die a killer." He said with a smile. "…but…I'd never hurt those that are family imouto." He told her softly as he ruffled her hair.

The girl looked at him as he stood up, the smile still present on his face. She bit her lip as she looked down, she still didn't know what to believe. Her sister was right about one thing, he even admitted it, he was a killer. But he said he would never kill those he considered family and in the Akashiya household, everyone was family for him, she knew that. Kokoa looked back up at him and rubbed her eyes, the blond smiled again as he offered her his hand.

With a small chuckle she walked past him. "I'm not a little kid anymore." She said as the blond looked towards her with a smile and shook his head.

"Very well then." He replied as he walked in front of her and they continued their trip. "Do you remember when I first brought you to the human world?" he asked her as she looked down the road in silence. The blond chuckled as he remembered that day.

"We left without even telling father or mother." She said as the blond laughed, it brought a smile to her face as she continued talking. "I remember father chasing you through the forest with a large axe and demanding explanations."

"It was a fun day to train." He said with a large grin as Kokoa shook her head and looked up at him.

"I never really understood why you loved angering father."

Naruto looked towards her and winked. "He's funny when he's angry." The blond replied as the red head giggled at him.

They continued talking while walking down the empty streets. Naruto did his best in avoiding any questions regarding his life after leaving the Akashiya household, he could see the girl wasn't pleased with what he was doing but it was for the best. He wasn't ready to reveal certain things, he wasn't sure how she would digest the information.

He was happy when she started talking about her life after she left home and her adventures in finding her sister. The blond was pleased with how she dealt with the humans of the school she attended, he didn't expect anything less about it, she was always straight forward and enjoyed fighting. He asked her about her father, yet she didn't know much about his status, after she left she broke contact with him it seemed. He shook his head, she was so focused on finding her sister that she didn't think about her father.

Though he didn't press on the matter, he did want to know what Lord Akashiya was doing, why he vanished off the radar. He also couldn't go and approach him directly, he had kept his distance as well and didn't reply to any messages the man sent him. The blond tried to keep a low profile, something he succeeded in doing, however every action has a consequence. He knew, or at least believed, that his little disappearing act wouldn't bode well with the man.

But he didn't ponder on those, when he would meet the man he would see what to say or how to act. He had been in the family for over twenty years, he was there with them when they needed help, surely all his past actions would mean something.

The blond turned towards an alley and a portal opened. "How do you do that?" he heard Kokoa ask, he grinned as he turned towards her.

"Trade secrets." He replied as he stepped through the portal. The red head glared towards him before following the man. As she stepped out of the portal she realized that they were back at Youkai Academy, she looked behind her and saw the portal had already closed. Her eyebrows rose, the portal she used to follow the blond had stayed open much longer, she looked up at him, the man was grinning like a madman. She realized that he must have left the portal opened longer so that she could pass, he had wanted her to follow him.

The girl shook her head before walking in front of him. "You still have a lot of explaining to do." She said as she turned around.

"And you still haven't told me who lied to you like that." She heard the blond state, yet she said nothing, she continued walking towards the dormitories. The blond man shook his head.

"Report Kuyou." A swirl of flames appeared behind the blond, as they died down the young fox stood there bowing towards the man.

"Its as you feared my Lord, they are plotting against you." He said as the man's eyes narrowed dangerously. "They are planning something, but I'm afraid I cannot find out what, they are on to me."

"So fast?" the blond whispered as Kuyou gave a small, fearful nod.

"I haven't been home for three years, it was too…coincidental that I appeared when I did." He said as the blond frowned, he should have expected his enemies to figure out, or at least get an idea of what he wanted of Kuyou.

"Very well then, proceed with step two." He ordered as the young fox nodded and vanished in a swirl of flames. The blond sighed as he took out a cigar and lit it. He puffed from it several times while looking at the full moon, he wondered what he should do. This news was going to interfere with his hunts.

The blond growled as he grabbed his head. _"If you could see me now, you'd probably rip my soul apart…"_ he thought in frustration _"…I can't believe I actually made the name be just a joke…"_ the blond looked up at the moon with determination in his eyes _"…however, I won't let it end like this…I am sorry, but it seems I will have to kill him…"_ the blond thought as he threw the cigar away and started walking towards the dormitories. He would deal with the new problems tomorrow, he only hoped that he didn't lose too many followers.

* * *

The next day Naruto could be found pacing furiously on the boys dormitory rooftop, his right hand under his chin constantly scratching it and his left hand behind him. His eyes furrowed in contemplation, he had yet to receive any information from one of his followers, he only hoped that he didn't lose all of them to that manipulative bastard.

A portal suddenly opened behind the blond and a man stepped out of it. He was wearing a black robe with red stripes going down the robes chest, the man's hood was down. He had a scar over his left eye, he looked to be between forty and forty-five. The most noticeable features on the man however where the pair of black fox ears on top of his head, his black slitted eyes and the elongated nails. In his hand he had a large axe.

"My Lord." The man said as he bowed towards the blond. "They are attacking the palace, a rebellion for the throne." He said as the blond's eyes narrowed and he started growling.

"How many did I lose?" he asked.

"The Guards are all on your side as well as several low ranking members, but the majority have joined that traitorous boy." the man spat as the blond grit his teeth in anger, he looked towards the sea and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance." He said to himself, the blond turned his head towards the kitsune. "To think I did the best I could not to rule with an Iron Fist…"

"They respect power my Lord, the moment you lost it they will turn on you and demand someone else take the throne. We did our best to keep the truth hidden, it seems we had a leak…" the man replied.

Naruto stood silent for several minutes before turning towards the kitsune and walking towards him. "Lets go." He said as the man nodded and a portal opened behind him, the blond was the first to step through it, followed by the robbed man.

* * *

The blond found himself in the hallway of his palace, the place was turned upside down, corpses were littered all over and blood splattered on the walls. He looked down the massive stairs, his guards were fighting the intruders, his people, they had turned on him. He expected this, the old bastard had warned him about this, he thought that if he showed them he could rule without power he would still have their trust, it seemed that wasn't enough for them. In the end, they were all youkai, and these youkai respected power above kindness.

"Enough!" the blond yelled, the entire structure shook from the yell startling everyone. His guards jumped backwards and turned their heads towards him, their eyes widened in recognition and bowed their heads slightly towards the blond before turning to face the intruders. Said intruders stood gazing at the blond with awe, fear and anger.

"What is the meaning of this?" the blond demanded, the intruders looked at him and some backed away in fear, he was still their leader after all and rumors were just that, rumors. They didn't know if he had lost his power or not.

"You are weak!" one of them shouted as he took a step forward, fire burned in his eyes. The blond narrowed his eyes at the kitsune, he was still young and he believed he could go against him. Naruto laughed at him.

"Weak?" he asked as he continued laughing, several guards grinned as their heard the blond laughing while a few of them joined the blond, laughing at the young kitsune. "Boy you know nothing!" the blond spat "I could kill you with my eyes closed, I could rip your parents heads off without breaking a sweat."

The young kitsune shivered as the blond's words and took a step back in fright, yet some of them still stood their ground defiantly. "You are not the rightful heir! You stole his power and get the throne!" one of them shouted as the blond's eyes narrowed dangerously, in a second the blond's gun was out and pointed at the man's head and in the next a hole was present in the kitsune's head. The body dropped lifelessly on the ground as they all jumped away in fear.

"You coward!" another one shouted from the crowd. "You use human weapons! It just shows how weak you really are!" he screamed as the blond smirked and holstered his gun. He jumped down behind his guards and started walking towards the crowd.

"Oh really?" he asked as his smirk widened, they all took a few steps back in fright but the one that called him out stood defiantly as if daring the blond to get closer, as if testing him and trying to see if he is really powerful. "Maybe I should have ruled over you all with an Iron Fist as he suggested." The blond said in a low voice as he vanished from everyone's view.

A thud resonated around them, they're eyes moved to the body of the kitsune who called the blond a coward. The blond stood over the corpse with the kitsune's heart in his hand, the organ was still pulsing. Naruto looked around at the frightened kitsune's and then at the corpse of the one he had just killed, a grin appeared on his face as he crushed the heart in his hand and turned his head slowly towards the rest of the crowd.

"You all…will set an example to the rest…" he said as his claws elongated and he moved towards the frightened group. They had just realized that the rumor was just that, a rumor. Some of them stood their ground, either accepting their fate or trying to oppose the blond, the rest tried to run. They were stopped by the guards before they could even reach the door.

The guards moved around the frightened group, pointing their weapons at them, hissing or growling towards them. Screams of pain and agony echoed around them as the blond slowly finished off all those that did not run. As the last one fell to the ground the blond turned his attention towards the cornered intruders, he walked over to them.

He stopped in front of a female kitsune and bent down towards her, her eyes widened in fear as she tried to move back. "Such a shame…" the blond said moving his hand over her face. "…to think one like you would try and betray me…" he whispered as he grabbed her head and ripped it. He stood up and raised the head to his face and looked it. "It would make a nice trophy…" he said to no one in particular before shrugging and throwing the head away. He grabbed the body and threw it in the crowd before moving in for the kill.

The guards watched as their leader mercilessly killed the intruders, he killed each one in different ways. Taking a heart out and making them eat their own heart, ripping their chest in two and pulling out their spine and all organs, cracking their skulls and smashing their brains with one punch. They backed away as the blond brutally massacred the intruders, they were also reminded just who he was and that he wasn't someone to piss off.

Naruto stared at the carnage made by his own hands, he then looked up at the last intruder. She was curled in a ball, holding her tail around her as if trying to protect herself with it from him. The blond walked over to her and bent down to her level staring her in the eyes, she flinched and looked away, he scowled and grabbed her by the hair and forced her to look at him. She yelped in pain as the blond pulled her by the hair.

"Do you want to live?" he asked as she looked at him with wide eyes, he was giving her a chance? After killing all the others he was letting her live? The blond scowled as he didn't get a reply and slapped her as hard as he could, she dropped on the floor. Slowly, she turned to face him, her eyes wide in fear. "I asked you a question traitor!" he shouted as she flinched and looked down.

"Yes…" she whispered as the blond tilted his head to the side and bent forward.

"Talk louder, I can't hear shit." He said, the tone in his voice made her flinch and curl in a ball once more. With a sigh the blond walked up to her and slammed her on the ground, he moved on top of her quivering form and growled. "I said talk louder." He hissed.

"Yes…yes…" she said while tears streamed down her face. "…I'm sorry…please…I beg you…" she cried, the blond grinned as he stood up and walked around her.

"Listen here and listen well…" the blond started slowly, his eyes narrowed. "…you will go and tell them what you saw today, you will tell them to calm down or else…I'll come down and kill every last one of them." He said bending forward, his face was just a few inches away from her face. "I will kill even the young ones." He growled as her eyes widened in fear and she shook her head not wanting to believe his words.

The blond grinned as he stood up and took a few steps back. "Get out of here." He spat as the kitsune started to get up. "Faster!" he shouted at her as she scrambled on her feet and ran out the door in fright. With a sigh the blond turned towards his guards.

"My Lord…was that wise? Shouldn't you have killed her?" one of them asked as the blond shrugged.

"I have other plans…" he said as he started walking away. "…hang the bodies in the towns center, let them see I'm done playing games." He ordered as a portal appeared in front of him and he stepped through it, vanishing.

* * *

Naruto yawned as he stood up and rubbed the back of his head, his eyes half open. The blond looked around the campus; he could hear the students running around the field, doing their laps. With another yawn the blond stood up and dusted himself, his eyebrows rose as he looked behind him, a strange girl with a lollipop in her mouth stood looking at him from within a bush.

For a second the blond thought he heard that same annoying crow from back home as he stood and gazed at the girl, she didn't seem alarmed by his presence, she didn't seem to care that he spotted her. He blinked in confusion, were all snow maidens like this?

With a shrug the blond turned around and started walking away, he had no quarrel with the girl. However, thinking back to yesterday, he was more then sure he saw her somewhere in the bushes looking towards the human boy. He looked back towards her area yet she wasn't there anymore, he scratched his chin; that was interesting.

He grit his teeth as he felt a jolt of pain, carefully he brought his left hand towards his right arm and revealed his arm. One of the names was glowing; his eyes narrowed as he covered the scar and looked around the field trying to figure out where his target was. He couldn't spot anything out of place and he couldn't see anyone acting weird.

His eyes narrowed for a second as he thought he spotted something out of place, yet he was wrong about that. He shook his head as he realized it was the same girl from before, the blond turned around and left, his eyes still narrowed. He could feel someone staring at him, he was more than sure it wasn't that snow maiden. Naruto moved his head slightly and scanned the area behind him, he saw movement in one of the bushes, he kept on walking however to draw the target out.

After walking for several minutes he realized that the one he suspected to be his target was no longer following him, the pain on his arm had vanished as well. The blond "tch'ed" as he turned around and scanned the area, students were walking around him, most of them not paying attention to him, some of them however were trying to avoid him.

"Tsukune!" he heard a shout, turning around he spotted the pink haired Moka latching herself to the boy and biting his neck. His eyes narrowed at the scene, all fun and games it seemed. He saw Kokoa approaching and trying to break them apart, a smile appeared on his face at that, at least she had some sense.

He then turned to glare towards the human, the boy shivered as he looked around trying to figure out where the feeling of dread was originating from. It wasn't long however before the blue haired succubus appeared and grabbed him, placing his head between her breasts. Naruto watched the scene unfold with mild interest, he spotted the girl that was in the bushes a few minutes ago appearing behind the boy and grabbing pulling him away from the succubus.

Naruto growled as he saw the…exchange…between the three girls, the boy stood there laughing like a retard as they fought over him. Now the blond was more than sure that if Lord Akashiya would see this he would first kill him and then the one that corrupted his daughter, to think that she had degraded in such a way. He shook his head as he turned his head slightly to the side.

"Yes?" he asked as a young witch stood there looking curiously at him.

"You are the one that attacked Tsukune yesterday." She said in a low voice as the blond grinned and turned to face her. He bent down to her level and looked in her eyes, she stared back into his unfazed by his eyes, he had to give her credit, she had guts. In a way, she reminded of his younger self, he hated that.

"And what are you going to do about that?" he asked as the girl gulped slightly and moved to raise her wand. The blond's hand shot forward faster then she could blink and grabbed her hand. She gasped in surprise as the blond glared down at her, she started squirming under his gaze.

"Hey! Let go of Yukari-chan!" he groaned, he only met her once and he already hated her with a passion. He stood up, lifting the young witch as well – he ignored her protests and demands to put her down. Naruto glared at the succubus, she squirmed under his gaze.

"Nii-san!" he heard Kokoa and turned to face her, she went up to him and gave a small hug before pulling back and glaring at him. "Please don't hurt Yukari, she's a friend." She said as the blond looked towards the young witch and nodded. He gently lowered her down and gave a small bow before turning to face Moka.

"Moka, would you mind explaining me why you associate with him?" he asked glaring towards the human boy, the girl must have understood what he meant as she started looking anywhere else but at him.

"I…he's my friend…and…" she tried to find her words but had no success.

"Wait, why should she reply to you?" Kurumu asked, the blond looked towards her with a bored expression not answering her question.

"Keep quiet, this is family business." Kokoa growled as the succubus glared towards her.

"Moka is our friend, if you think I will let anyone harm her you are wrong." She stated, the blond was a bit happy that Moka had found such friends, but it still wasn't enough to impress him.

"Friend or not, I asked a question." He stated in a calm tone as he turned to look at Moka. The girl still refused to look at him or answer his question. With a growl the blond walked past her.

Kokoa looked at the retreating figure of the blond and then at her sister and glared. "I told you, you never should have associated with him." She said as she glared towards the boy who was still confused as to what was happening. The red head turned around and ran after the blond, ignoring the people behind her.

It didn't take long for her to catch up with the blond, she found him smoking. Kokoa looked at him strangely, she always did wonder why he smoked. Naruto looked down at her and saw the unasked question.

"Stress reliever" he said as the girl made a 'o' and nodded.

"Why must she wear that thing?" Kokoa asked after a minute of silence. Naruto looked at her, she was asking about the Rosario most likely. He sighed, another question he didn't know how to reply to.

"To suppress her powers of course." He told her, he knew this was what her father told her, what her sisters told her and what her mother said as well. And he was right, the angry look on her face told him everything he needed to know. "If you want more answers, ask your father, I have absolutely no idea." He told her, he never thought he would be using the 'ask your father' card.

Kokoa scowled knowing that she wouldn't get any other answer from him. With a sigh she looked down at the ground and started mumbling something. The blond chuckled as he heard the words 'secretive bastard' thrown there.

"There will be a parents day tomorrow." She suddenly said in a low voice. Naruto took his cigar out and looked at her strangely. "I don't think father will come." He shook his head at that, most likely he wouldn't bother to come, this wasn't something important.

"Want me to be there?" he asked as the girl turned her head away not wanting him to see her face.

"Only if you want." She replied in a whisper making the blond chuckle and ruffle her hair.

"Alright, but only if you promise to bring Moka with you." He said as the girl grinned devilishly. "But I think it will be hard considering that … boy is always there." He said as the girl's grin widened.

"Oh I have a plan…" she said with a laugh making the blond grin.

His eyes moved to the side as he saw a shadow in the trees, his grin faded and was replaced with a scowl, tomorrow most likely would be the day he takes down the slippery bastard. He turned his attention back to the red head and smiled as he listened to her, he would enjoy the rest of the day.

* * *

A dossier was thrown on the table in a dim light room. Three people stood around the table. One of them picked the dossier and opened it, he threw the contents on the table and analyzed them. Pictures of a woman and a man. A scowl appeared on his face as he looked at the man's face, a smirk then replaced the scowl as he looked at the woman and he traced a finger on the photo.

"Yes…" he said in a low voice. "…an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth…" he said slamming a knife in the photo, making a whole in the woman's head. "You'll pay for what you did…you'll suffer, just like I did…" he growled while looking at the man in the picture.


	4. Three regrets

**Note:** Normally I don't do this...actually if I remember right I've never done this before, however, I will do it now. Please review, your opinion counts, I would have never gotten here in the first place were it not for the reviewers that pointed my mistakes, that told me where and what I did wrong or just asked me questions (or just told me that what I did was right). Even small bits of information can help me greatly**, **if you have something to say, don't be afraid to say it. Thank you for those that gave me feedback and thank you for reading the story.

**Pairing: **... wait ... there was one? :O

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or R+V**

**

* * *

**

**Last of my Kind – Chapter 4: Three Regrets...  
**

The sounds of chatter resonated in the academy campus from early morning as students flocked the entrance with their parents in tow. The vast majority were eager to share their experience in the academy with their family members, it was like a tradition for every monster to attend this academy. The blond scoffed at that however, apart from Kuyou he had yet to meet another kitsune, and kitsune's were still one of the most numerous monsters out there, he had made sure of that, his predecessor had made sure of that as well.

He looked towards the dormitories and shook his head, Kokoa was late and so was her sister. The blond wondered how the young vampire would be able to pry her sister away from that troublesome human, if it wasn't for the fact that Moka was emotionally attached to him – or at least her outer self – he would have made the boy vanish long ago.

Naruto was shaken out of his thoughts as he saw Kokoa in the distance running towards him and dragging her sister after her. The blond smiled at them, the red head gave her own smile yet her sister tried her best to look anywhere else but at him. He frowned at that, he would have to make her understand – somehow – that he wasn't out to hurt her. There was one thing however, he never liked the Rosario, he never liked that idea that the real Moka had to be sealed away and he most definitely never liked the appeared that the seal gave to Moka when wearing it.

Maybe it was what the young girl wanted to look like, to be the exact replica of her mother, he wasn't sure about that, but he didn't really like it. Despite all that however, he never showed any ill intent towards the pink haired girl, she was after all his sister, she was part of his family.

"So you finally made it." The blond stated while tapping his foot on the ground in mock frustration. The red head gave a cheeky grin as she rubbed her head.

"It was a bit hard to trick him in falling into my trap." she replied as the blond shook his head in amusement.

"Shouldn't we … make sure he's alright?" Moka asked, her sister looked at her with a curious expression and dismissed her worries with her hand.

"I'm sure he's fine, someone will most likely find him before the blood clogs in his head." She casually remarked making the blond wonder in what kind of trap she caught the human boy.

"But still…" her sister tried to argue only for the younger one to shake her head vigorously and turn to face her with anger written all over her face.

"Can't you just once, just this once forget about him?" she asked in a harsh tone, the blond decided not to butt into this conversation and let the red head clear whatever problems they had. "You are always next to him, today at least spend the day with me and nii-san." She finished in an almost pleading tone.

The elder sister looked at her and then up at the blond, she bit her lip trying to hold back whatever she wanted to say towards the blond. She then turned back towards her younger sister and leaned to whisper in her ear. "But…is it…safe?" she asked, for a second the red head vampire was puzzled by the question and then her eyes widened ever so slightly in recognition.

She berated herself for forgetting to clarify the matter with her sister, looking towards her she nodded with a smile. "Trust me, he's not going to harm us like Akua said." She told her sister, even though she was still wary of the blond when next to him she knew that he would never lift a finger against them.

The answer seemed to calm the older girl as she stood up and looked at the blond with a small smile. "Well, I guess we could spend some time together…today…" she said turning her attention towards her sister once more.

With a shake of his head the blond turned around and started walking towards the academy, both girls following him with Kokoa taking the lead and Moka walking besides him. They walked in silence having nothing to say to each other, Naruto could hear the whispers as they walked through the crowd, students pointing out the beauty of the two vampires, he snorted slightly as he heard some parents encouraging their children into trying to 'seduce' one of them for future wife.

He decided to ignore the comments and study the girls, Kokoa didn't seem bothered by the attention, not at all and yet she wasn't basking in it. She ignored the comments about her; a smile tugged his lips as she would growl towards a few students from time to time as they whispered something about her sister. It was a bit strange in his mind, he always did picture the older sibling protecting the younger one and while he was doing just that he always imagined Moka looking after Kokoa, not the other way around. But then again, these were strange times.

He then turned towards Moka who was walking in complete silence right beside him, a frown appeared on his face, she was walking with her head down and seemed mighty depressed about her current situation. He felt a pang of guilt at that, he did tell Kokoa to bring her sister with her today and without that boy, maybe she wasn't comfortable with people anymore unless that boy was around. That didn't bode well with the blond, she – like her sister – had always been the outgoing type and yet, she had turned into this shy person now, so insecure about herself and regarding her surroundings.

"Moka-chan." He whispered as the girl looked up at him in surprise. "Are you alright?" he asked, of course she wasn't alright, he wanted to tell himself and he knew very well what the problem was, but still, he wanted to somewhat bring out the real Moka, the more outgoing type.

"Yea." She replied in a weak voice not even looking at him while she spoke, he frowned at that, they had started bad.

"You don't seem alright…can't you tell me what's bothering you?" he asked, he sounded genuinely concerned. Moka seemed to think about the question, she opened her mouth to reply but closed it as soon as she opened it. She then looked at the blond and a frown appeared on her face.

"Do you hate me?" she asked as the blond stopped walking, shocked by the question the girl asked. He blinked several times before walking again and shaking his head.

"No." he said in a harsh tone, offended by the question. "Why would I hate you?" he inquired curiously as the girl just smiled and shook her head.

"But…do you hate Tsukune?" she asked this time, the smile fading as she looked back up at him. Kokoa walked slower to listen in on their conversation.

Once again the blond sighed. "Yes, I hate him." He replied as the girl looked back down at the ground.

"But why?" she asked quietly as Kokoa jumped in.

"He's a human." She whispered harshly.

"What's wrong with that?" her sister snapped back at her making Kokoa take a step back in shock, her sister had never snapped at her before. Her eyes narrowed as she started at the older girl.

"He's weak and he's made you weak as well." She said with malice, she hated the boy for keeping this weak side of her sister out, she wanted her true form to be out in the daylight.

"Girls…" the blond said in a low voice drawing their attention to him. "…lets not have any arguments about this today…ok?" he asked with a smile as Kokoa huffed and turned around crossing her arms over her chest, Moka however looked back down at the ground and nodded without saying anything else.

After walking for a few more minutes the blond saw the entrance to the faculty, he looked down at the pink haired girl. "Regarding your question…" he started as the girl looked towards him. "…I have nothing against him…personally, he is your friend and you are happy around him, so that's good…" a smile crept on her face as she heard those words. "…however…I don't like the fact that your blood is flowing through his veins." He said with narrowed eyes as her smile dropped, replaced by a sad look.

"But…if I hadn't given him my blood…he would have died." She tried to defend her actions, looking at his eyes she realized that he wasn't pleased at all even with that reason.

"I've already read about what happened, I understand your need to have friends, but this…this is pushing it…disgracing the family name." he said in a harsh tone as even Kokoa flinched, the pink haired girl looked down at the ground, her entire body shaking.

She then looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "You don't know anything!" she shouted drawing attention towards them "You left me when I was still little to fend for myself, you left without a warning!" she shouted as the blond's heart stopped for a second. "It's because of you that I had a harsh life! He's my first friend, I won't sit by and watch him die as long as I can do something!" she didn't give the blond a chance to retort as she turned around and ran into the faculty leaving her sister and the blond rooted in shock.

Naruto lowered his head as Kokoa turned to look at him, she walked over to him and placed her hand on his arm. The blond looked at her and gave a small smile, thanking her. He had never expected Moka to shout at him or to blame him like that. It was true that he had left her to fend for herself, but how could he explain the reasons behind his actions? He couldn't take her with him on his trips, he couldn't let her see what he was doing and most importantly, he couldn't risk having her being discovered by the enemies. Both her and Kokoa.

He looked at the red haired girl, she looked extremely worried for him. Even for Kokoa, this was something she had never seen her sister do. The blond ruffled her hair and told her to go to class, that he would meet them later, he needed time to think over some things. She slowly let go of his hand and turned towards the faculty, she kept glancing back towards him as she walked towards the doors. It was the first time she had seen the blond so broken by just a few words; she had no idea how much the little family he had meant to him.

As she vanished in the faculty the blond sighed and turned around deciding to find a quiet place to think. Things didn't go as he had hoped with Moka and he couldn't really blame her. After being away from her for so long he suddenly decided to pop back in her life and tell her what she could do and what she could not, even he would have been pissed if someone did that to him, he was sure about that.

His head snapped up as he felt a wave of pain wash over him, he looked around and saw movement in the woods. Without a second thought the blond gave chase to the shadow, the scar Shinigami gave him kept sending waves of pain through his body, he was more then sure the shadow was one of his targets. His eyes narrowed as the shadow suddenly stopped and turned towards him, before the blond could take his gun out and immobilize his target it vanished from his sight in a swirl of flames.

Naruto jumped down in the clearing and scanned the area, the pain was receding, whoever was here was now gone. He scowled and wondered who the target was, he smelled the air, a faint scent akin to his invaded his nostrils. A low growl escaped his throat as he thought about the target, if it was a kitsune it could give him some trouble. This would be his first monster target then, so far all the other eight were normal humans. With a scowl the blond vanished from the area in a swirl of flames.

* * *

Naruto stood leaning against the wall of the classroom his sisters were in, classes were about to end. Most parents had been attending classes with their children, however, due to his lateness, he opted to stay out of the first class. It was best instead of coming up with some sort of excuse and embarrassing the two girls. He doubted that however seeing as Moka was and idol in the male's eyes and even some female's, as for Kokoa, she was the lovely little sister of the idol, they wouldn't dare try anything else they risk the older sister finding out and thus blowing away their 'chances' of winning her over.

He shook his head, teenagers could be incredibly desperate when it came to the opposite sex. His attention was drawn to the door as it slid open, the teacher walked out and was soon followed by a few students with their parents, most likely they were showing them around. Pushing himself from the wall he walked over to the door and peered in the classroom, he saw Kokoa grumbling something while looking towards Moka.

A thought past his mind, he wondered what the red head was doing here considering she was one year behind her sister. He didn't ponder on that too much, he looked towards Moka who was arguing with the succubus and the ice maiden about the human boy. He also spotted two women there arguing between each other, the resemblance between the young succubus and ice maiden was incredible. _"Great…"_ the blond thought with a frown as he stepped in the room.

A few students stopped their chatter as they spotted the blond and then whispered between each other. He picked up something about him being a 'bad father'. He raised an eyebrow at that, most likely they were some of the students that saw the scene between him and Moka, but he wasn't her father. Ignoring the thought he walked over to Moka who turned towards him, her eyes narrowed as she tried to put up an angry face and ignore him.

"Moka…" he started with a sigh as she looked towards him with the corner of her eyes. "I'm sorry." He said bowing his head slightly "What I said was out of place." He continued as the vampire turned towards him with a small blush on her cheeks, most likely embarrassed by the blond's display.

"Nii-san…you don't have to do that." She whispered, the blond looked at her a bit shocked, this was the first time since they met again that she called him 'brother' but it seemed like she hadn't realized that. He mentally frowned. "It's alright..." she whispered as the blond gave a small smile.

"So you're Moka's brother…" the blue haired succubus said as the blond nodded, he looked up at the two women, one of which was smiling towards him, a bit too warmly.

"Well who do we have here?" the older succubus asked as she moved towards the blond swaying her hips and drawing his attention. "What is your name cutie?" she asks tracing a finger on his lips, the blond however seemed unfazed by her.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He replied casually and with a stoic face. The woman narrowed her eyes a bit before grinning.

"My, my…that is an interesting name." she said.

"What about you? I believe its custom to give your name as well…" he stated while tilting his head to the side.

The woman grinned as she took a very strange pose. "I am Ageha Kurono…and now that that is out of the way, why don't we go somewhere and … talk?" she asked with a grin as the second woman suddenly grabbed her by the head and threw her in the nearby wall. The blond raised an eyebrow at that.

"Ignore the sex crazed cow, I'm Tsurara Shirayuki, a pleasure to meet you mister Uzumaki." She said with a small smile as the blond nodded.

"What is your exact relationship with Moka-san?" he heard someone ask, he turned around and saw the ice maiden peering over a desk and looking at him intently.

"I'm her older brother." He replied as everyone looked at him intently.

"So…you're a vampire?" asked Kurumu with interest.

He shook his head confusing those around, apart from Moka and Kokoa. "What I am is a secret not even my sisters know, I do not like people knowing what I am…" he said.

"Why is that?" this time it was the boy who asked, the blond grinned as he looked at him with the corner of his eyes.

"It gives me an edge in a fight to the death." He replied sending a shiver down their spine.

"Naruto…" he heard Moka call out, making him sigh, it was too good to be true. He turned towards her and raised an eyebrow. "…please don't do that…" she said in a low voice, he knew what she meant and gave a short nod, he wouldn't ruin his relationship with the girl because of a damn human.

"Ah, I almost forgot why I came here in the first place!" they heard Ageha shout as she ran towards Tsukune. It was then that the blond realized the boy had his own little harem going on, he grit his teeth as he kept his temper in check, at least he could have chosen Moka over the others but he was just delaying everything.

He had to admit though, it was rather amusing to see him squirm in embarrassment as the two women argued amongst each other who would be the best bride for him, who would marry him and who would have children with him. Naruto didn't like what he was seeing however, he didn't really know how much Moka cared for him but the fact that she was jumping in and pushing the other two girls away made him think that her desire for him was more than just friendship. He scowled at that.

The rest of the day had been pretty much uneventful, or as uneventful as it can get with two mothers that wanted the human boy for their daughters and said daughters also trying to make a getaway with him. Kokoa had been strangely silent the entire time, opting for glaring at the females and the male, Moka had pretty much ignored him after the next class started and acted like he wasn't there. The man knew there was nothing he could do now, the way she was clinging on Tsukune told him everything he needed to know.

He was about to snap the boy's neck when he misunderstood the fact that Moka had tried to drink some of his blood. All in all, it proved to be a frustrating day for the blond, he wanted to spend the day with his sisters not with the whole 'party'. For once in his life he felt like he wanted to get away, to be away from everything that was going on around him, even if it meant leaving the two girls once again.

The blond sighed in relief as he finally got a chance to spend some time with his sisters, the boy had to visit the infirmary after he had been hit on accident. No one knew how it happened, Kokoa had a clue but she kept quiet, she was doing a small victory dance however in her head.

The sisters opted to give the blond a tour of the academy and talk about their lives while doing so, Naruto was happy that Moka was slowly opening up but she had yet to call him 'nii-san' again. It didn't bother the blond that much, he knew that sooner or later things would revert back to how they used to, or at least a little.

As they rounded the corner the blond slammed into a figure, both he and the figure took a step back but none of them fell on the ground. "I apologize." The blond said looking up to see in who he had crashed, his eyes widened as he saw who was in front of him.

"Naruto?" the figure asked with wide eyes. The two sisters rounded the corner and came to a halt as they saw who the blond was staring at.

"Father?" they both asked simultaneously.

The blond's eyes widened even further as he dropped on his knees. "Lord Akashiya, I didn't know you were coming, if I did I would have been there to accompany you." He stated, he had a lot of respect for the man, it was he and his wife that had saved him in the past from himself. He had sworn loyalty from that day until the moment he felt like the man – and woman – to whom he had sworn his loyalty were no longer honorable people.

"It's alright." The man said with authority in his voice, overcoming his shock of meeting the blond here. "It's been a long time since I last saw you." He said with narrowed eyes as the blond cringed a bit, in his current state he wasn't a match for the Dark Lord.

Moka and Kokoa could feel the tension in the air, they realized their father was not pleased with the blond. They hadn't seen him this mad for a long time, ever since the blond did something that razed half of their estate, they never really learned how he did that however. This also made them realize that the blond hadn't kept in contact with their father for a long time.

"Pray tell me, why are you here?" he asked with narrowed eyes as the blond took a deep breath.

"I'm doing as you told me and looking after Kokoa and Moka." He replied with a neutral tone as the man's eyes narrowed further.

"I asked that five years ago." He said in a whisper as the girls eyes widened, they looked at the blond wondering why he had only just appeared. From the tone in the man's voice it was clear that he also wanted to know what the blond had been doing all this time.

"I know…I apologize…I had…trouble that needed to be dealt with." He said as he tried to find something to use as an excuse for being absent for more then four years. "There's a revolution back home…" he said seriously as the man's eyes returned to normal.

"I see…why didn't you ask for my help?" he question as the blond sighed and shook his head.

"Its personal, you know it would have only worsened if I had called for outside help." He told the vampire lord who stood quiet for a few seconds before nodding.

"Very well, I will overlook this." He said as the blond stood up and nodded towards the vampire. "However, there were moments you could have written to me and relay me information about your status." He said crossing his arms over his chest as the blond inwardly scowled, he had to give the man credit, he knew how to find loopholes to pry more information out of someone.

He stood silent for several minutes, trying to figure out what to say to the man. There were a lot of things he couldn't reveal to him, especially after he went dark himself and had no info on him from his spy network, he wouldn't admit it but he didn't trust the man that much anymore. He was wary, skeptical, these were dark times, he couldn't afford leaving his back exposed to the enemy so that they could get a clean shot on him.

His eyes suddenly widened as a wave of pain shot through his body, he grabbed his arm and grit his teeth as he crashed on the floor on his knees. "Naruto!" he heard Moka shout followed by a cry of 'nii-san'. The blond ignored them as he looked around trying to spot where his target was, he could vaguely hear Issa calling his name.

The blond's eyes rested on a man with dark hair walking towards them, he was wearing a black robe and both of his hands were hidden under the sleeve. Now the black robe wasn't out of the ordinary, quite a lot of monsters wore those robes, the more secretive ones. He had even seen Issa wear one to a formal meeting once, the man said that he didn't feel too secure around the people there. No…what stood out on the man was the eyes that were always fixed on Moka.

As he came closer the blond saw something in his right hand, he jumped forward towards the man who seemed surprised to see him and grabbed his arm. The blond slammed him on the ground and bent his arm backwards, a dagger fell on the ground. Another wave of pain shot through his blond as he could see a name appear in front of his eyes, yes, this guy was definitely his target.

"I finally have you asshole." The blond whispered as he raised his hand to strike. He slammed his arm down smashing into the ground, his eyes widened as he saw the man appearing a few feet away and turning around, running away from the blond. "Oh no you don't!" he shouted as he stood up and ran after the man.

"Naruto!" Issa called out but the blond seemed to ignore him, he kept running after that strange man.

"Father, what's going on?" he heard Kokoa ask, he looked at her briefly before looking back in the direction the blond ran.

"I don't know…but I will get to the bottom of this." He said as he started running after the blond as well, soon followed by Moka and Kokoa.

* * *

"You fucking asshole!" Naruto shouted as he fired another bullet from his handgun. The man easily dodged the bullet making the blond grit his teeth. It wasn't hard to keep up the pace with the man, but his speed, it was annoying the blond.

The man suddenly jumped in a clearing and came to a halt, Naruto grinned as he realized they reached a dead end. The man was staring at the edge of the cliff and the sea, the blond slowly walked towards him while pointing both guns at him. With a smirk, the man turned towards the blond and threw his cloak away revealing five black fox tails.

Naruto inwardly screamed in anger, yet only an angry scowl appeared on his face. This is what he was afraid of; this is what he didn't want to fight. It wouldn't have been a problem if the kitsune had three tails, but more then three, that posed a serious problem to the blond.

"Well…what are you waiting for? I thought you were supposed to take me down…" the kitsune asked with a large grin as Naruto narrowed his eyes, how did he know that he was going for him? Surely all those one hundred that he had to kill were not in contact with each other, he would have known, the Shinigami would have told him as well. Something was off.

"What's your business with the girl?" Naruto demanded as the man before him laughed mockingly.

"She has a nice price on her head, I couldn't pass down the opportunity to take her down…" he said with a wicked grin as the blond glared hard.

"Who hired you?" he demanded once again as the man shook his head and 'tsk' several times further angering the blond.

"Now what kind of assassin would I be if I revealed my contractors name?" he asked with a grin "I'm sure you wouldn't reveal…your contractor…despite the fact that we know who he is."

The blond growled as he pressed the trigger on his guns, bullets wheezed past the kitsune who skillfully dodged them all. "I know all your tricks…" he said "…you rely on your human toys, you are a shame to the kitsune name, you are a shame to your predecessors name." he said with a wicked grin as something snapped in the blond's head.

"Don't you dare preach me!" he shouted as he charged forward while firing his handguns. The kitsune continued to dodge the bullets while laughing at the angered blond. "You are nothing without those toys!" he shouted as he vanished from his spot.

The blond suddenly ducked as a leg flew over his head, he turned around and tried to punch the man yet he disappeared before his fist could connect to his face.

"So your eyes can see me…" he heard the fox say as he turned around and saw him charging forward. He fired once again and a click was heard, his eyes narrowed as he threw his handguns in the air and raised his left arm blocking a kick. He ducked under another attack and jumped over the second. The blond side stepped avoiding the kitsune's claw.

"…but your body can't keep track…" the kitsune said as he suddenly vanished, the blond's eyes narrowed as he spun around to defend himself only to be kicked in the ribs. He took a step back as he ducked under a kick only for the foot to stop in mid air and crash on his chest slamming him in the ground.

The blond groaned as he opened his eyes, they widened as he jumped out of the way. A fist connected with the spot he had been in making a crater appear. His eyes widened once more as he saw his guns falling down next to the kitsune. The man grinned as he took the pistols in his hands and studied them.

"…without your toys…you are nothing..." He said as he the weapons were suddenly consumed by black fire, he could see them melting down. He growled in anger at that, those were his favorites.

"…now you will have to use your powers…come, oh Lord." He said in a mock bow as he slipped into a defensive stance.

Angered, the blond charged forward with great speed, in mere seconds he was in front of the kitsune with his fist pulled back. A grin appeared on the man's face as the fist came towards him, he moved to the side faster than the blond could react and grabbed his arm, he spun around and threw the blond over his shoulder, slamming him in the ground in front of him.

The blond's feet suddenly shot up grabbing the kitsune by the head and startling him, before he could react the blond pulled him up with his feet and slammed his enemy in the ground in front of him. Naruto jumped back on his feet at the same time with the black kitsune.

They turned to face each other and dropped in a defensive stance. They waited for the other to change stances and attack. Naruto knew he was at a disadvantage here, he didn't have all his powers and his enemy was a five tailed kitsune. He needed to find a weak spot in his attacks, he needed to find an opening and finish this fast.

Suddenly the man charged forward vanishing from the blond's view only to reappear at his side ready to deliver a kick. The blond moved to defend himself, yet the attack never hit him. He looked towards the enemy and his eyes widened seeing Issa there blocking the attack with his arms. The Dark Lord suddenly grabbed the kitsune's leg and raised him in the air, he proceeded to slam him on the ground. With a twist the kitsune set himself free and jumped away, out of the vampires reach. A scowl appeared on his face as he looked at the man.

"Naruto…" Issa said with a low voice as he kept his eyes on the kitsune. "…what's going on here?" he asked, his tone harsh, he demanded answers.

The blond however kept staring at the man in front of them. "Stay out of this." He growled out surprising Issa. "This is my job, my fight…" he stated as he vanished from his spot and appeared above the kitsune with his arms in the air. The kitsune jumped out of the way just in time as the blond crashed in the ground, slamming his fists where the kitsune used to stand and making a massive crater, dust lifted in the air from the ground.

Three flaming dragons then shot out of the dust racing towards the kitsune. The man jumped over the first, and spared a glance behind him, the dragon crashed in a rock and vanished. He turned his attention back to the second dragon and ducked under it, he then side stepped the third and grinned. "Too easy." He said as his eyes suddenly widened.

"Think again…" the third dragons head shattered, Naruto appeared out of it delivering a powerful kick in the kitsune's back and sending him tumbling away for at least a hundred meters.

The man groaned as he shook his head and slowly stood up, he turned to face the blond and growled. "You got lucky." He said as the blond grinned and vanished from his spot.

"Want to bet your life on that?" he asked from behind the kitsune as a fist connected with his face sending him tumbling away once more.

As he came to a halt the five tailed kitsune roared in anger and jumped back on his feet, he turned towards the blond and blocked his attack. Before Naruto could retract his foot the man grabbed him and started twirling with him.

"Let go!" Naruto shouted as he man smirked and released his hold on the blond who flew over to edge and falling in the sea. A loud splash was heard as the kitsune waited for the blond to emerge. The ground started shaking as his eyes widened, he jumped in the air, three flaming claws erupted from the ground where he stood and moved to grab him.

He dodged the large claws and vanished in mid air. The hands dissipated and Naruto jumped out of the ground, his target appeared in front of him, he raised his arms in front of him and blocked the kick which sent him flying back down to the ground. He crashed in the ground with a loud 'thud', smoke rose in the air. Naruto jumped out of the smoke throwing fireballs towards the black tailed kitsune who responded with the same attack. The fireballs hit each other exploding on impact.

The blond raised his hands over his face to cover it from a explosion, that little act gave room for his target to appear in front of him once more and grab his leg. He lifted the blond up and threw him towards the ground. Another 'thud' resonated, another crater was formed in the ground as dust rose in the air once again. The five tailed kitsune landed on the ground and stared at the plum of dust, waiting for the blond to appear.

A pair of hands suddenly shot out of the ground startling the kitsune, the hands grabbed his feet and tried to pull him underground. He bent down and slammed his fists in the ground sending a shockwave that flattened the ground. The hands vanished in a plum of smoke as the blond emerged out of the ground a few feet away. He gave the blond no time to rest as he charged forward and slammed in the blond sending him flying backwards.

He suddenly came to a halt and felt a pair of hands holding him up. The blond looked behind him and saw Issa staring intently at the five tailed kitsune. He growled drawing the Dark Lords attention to him. "This is my fight."

Issa shook his head as he moved next to the blond. "There is something wrong about you, normally you would have taken him down in one go…but this…I'll help, like it or not."

Naruto knew that when the vampire said something there was nothing that can make him back down. With a sigh the blond looked back at the kitsune. "…the killing blow is mine…" he stated in a low voice as he charged forward.

The vampire grinned as he heard the blond. "I'll make sure to keep back some punches then." He said to no one in particular as he vanished from his spot.

The kitsune watched as the blond moved towards him, yet his eyes could not pick up the vampire. He inwardly cursed at this, maybe he should have waited in killing the bitch but that stubborn blond was always near her, always guarding her. He was snapped out of his thoughts as the blond suddenly appeared in front of him delivering a kick. The kick was blocked as the kitsune raised his arms up, he grinned at the blond, the grin however vanished as the vampire lord appeared to his side and delivered a bone shattering kick in his ribs, he thought he could hear his bones shatter.

The man rolled on the ground several feet before coming to a complete halt, he tried to get up but it was useless. Something smashed into his back making him collide with the ground once more, he was then picked up by his tails and swung in the forest taking down three trees. His eyes blazed with furry as he jumped back on his feet and limped out of the forest, the clearing came into view, the blond and the vampire lord stood in the clearing waiting for him.

The kitsune looked up at the sky as energy started gathering around him. "Shit…" the blond cursed as Issa looked towards him "…he's going to unleash a powerful attack…dodge to the left when I say." The vampire nodded, he didn't say anything else to question the blond, he knew that the blond wouldn't joke in a time like this.

They both watched as the ground underneath the kitsune crumbled, debris lifting in the air as the pressure dropped significantly. A large ball of energy formed above him, over his open mouth. It reminded Naruto of the time he used one of them, this one was weaker compared to his however, but it was still dangerous. The kitsune's eyes suddenly narrowed as he lowered his head towards his targets and bent forward, the sphere shot towards them making the blond's eyes widen, this wasn't the attack he was expecting.

The sphere moved towards them with great speed, they were both about to jump out of the way when the sphere stopped half way. Naruto looked towards it skeptically yet knew better then to approach. His eyes widened as he felt the energy spike, numerous black tendrils shot from the sphere towards the blond and the vampire. They jumped out of the way as the tendrils crushed in the ground burning the area and shattering the ground.

The blond cursed as he barely dodged a tendril, with each tendril the sphere shot it seemed like they were getting faster and faster. His spared a glance towards the kitsune and saw him charging up another sphere, this wasn't good. He then looked towards the already formed sphere and noticed that with each tendril that shot out the sphere became smaller and smaller.

"Issa, attack him!" he shouted as the man nodded and vanished, he appeared moments later behind the kitsune and delivered a kick. The kitsune however expected it as he heard the blond shout and spun around blocking the attack, with one of his tails he grabbed the man by the feet and swept him on the ground.

Issa rolled out of the way as a clawed hand smashed in the ground where he stood, he looked up and blocked the next attack, he then moved his open palm towards the kitsune. A shockwave hurled the kitsune away, making him crash several feet away in the ground.

"Grab him!" he heard the blond shout as he jumped on his feet and tried to get into a defensive position. However, as soon as he was back on his feet he felt someone grab his arms and immobilize him. He was turned around to face the blond who walked over to him.

As the blond reached the kitsune and was face to face with him he growled lowly. "I loved those guns." He said as his hand pierced through the kitsune's body, he grabbed his heart and pulled it out ripping all the tendons. The kitsune screamed as the hand pierced his body, a scream that soon died down. Naruto looked as the life left the kitsune's eyes and crushed the heart in his hand.

The blond spat at the corpse as Issa let it drop on the ground. The vampire looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes, he wanted explanations as to what was going on. First the blond had mysteriously disappeared a few weeks after Akasha died, any attempts to get in contact with him proved useless, no one knew where he was or what he was doing. But then he appeared at Youkai academy, looking after his daughters like he had told him all those years ago.

"Naruto…" the man started as the blond raised his bloodied hand and started smelling the blood. He then turned his head towards Issa and looked at him in the eyes, the blond's eyes were narrowed even now, his body was tense and he was on high alert. "…I want answers." Issa growled out as the blond looked away and sighed.

"Just another one of them…" he said walking away, Issa had a hunch that the blond was referring to the ones partaking in the revolution. He wondered why the kitsune clan would revolt against the blond.

Still…that was not the answer he was going for, not what he wanted. He walked towards the blond and just as he was about to ask him another question they felt a portal opening behind them. They stopped and turned around, Issa was on guard preparing for whatever or whoever was coming out of the portal.

A figure stepped out of the portal, the blond's eyes widened as he recognized the figure. He rushed over to his side and caught him as he fell to the ground. Issa was startled by this, he wondered who the man was to make the blond rush to his side like that.

"What happened?" the blond asked, Issa could clearly hear he was scared.

The man looked up at the blond, his entire body hurt, blood was oozing out of everywhere. Naruto could see he was even missing an eyes and the other was losing its color, like he was going blind. "My Lord…" the man started weakling. "I'm sorry…we did our best…" he rasped out as he coughed a bile of blood. "…the safe house…they found it…its him." He spat out before going in a coughing frenzy and dropping in the blond's arms unconscious.

Naruto started shaking in anger. He grabbed his head as his entire body started shaking. "That bastard…" he whispered as he grit his teeth and his eyes became slits. He bent backwards and roared, the entire ground shaking at the power unleashed by that one roar.

"Calm down Naruto!" Issa shouted "Don't let it consume you again!" he shouted, but his orders could not be heard. It was at this scene that both Moka and Kokoa arrived to. They didn't have the courage to step in the clearing, while the power radiating from the blond was nothing that they hadn't felt before, the killing intent and the aura of death that surrounded him was something that they had never felt in their entire lives.

Moka took a step back, behind Kokoa as her conscious told her to flee, deep down she had this strange feeling that she had felt this killing intent before, she thought that she had come in contact with it before. She shivered uncontrollably at that. Kokoa was too focused on the blond to see her sister shaking in fright.

"I should have killed him when I had the fucking chance!" he shouted to the heavens, they could all hear him clearly. A portal opened in front of the blond as the sky darkened…no…the sky turned red as the blond's entire body seemed to be enveloped in a strange red aura.

With one last roar the blond stepped through the portal ignoring Issa's calls. The man tried to move and grab the blond, however the portal closed before he could even get close to said blond. He looked at the spot where the portal once stood, rooted in shock and – even though he would never recognize it – fright. He hadn't felt that aura for hundreds of years.

The man looked to his side at the man that relayed the blond that message. He ran towards the body and checked for a pulse, he found one, albeit weak, but it was there. Issa studied the man, he was wearing a black robe with red markings going down, a nine-tailed kitsune design was present on the robes back, two pikes were crossed in front of the fox – like they were guarding him. He then noticed the five tails coming from under the robe.

Without a second thought Issa picked the man up and turned towards the forest. His eyes rested on his daughters as he ran towards them. "Take me to the infirmary, hurry." He told them as the girls nodded and started running back towards the campus with their father behind them. The man looked behind him one last time and then at the unconscious kitsune in his arms. The man had to live, he held answers regarding the blond and his sudden outburst.

* * *

A portal opened in the suburban area of Tokyo, the ground underneath the portal shattered and debris flew in the air as a figure stepped out of the portal. A growl could be heard escaping the figures throat as his red slitted eyes scanned the large house in front of him. His head turned to look behind him, a man stood there rooted in shock and fear at what he was seeing. He raised his hand towards the man, pointing towards him.

"Monster…monster…" he whispered in fright as his voice started getting louder. The blond's hand snapped up towards the man as a large wall of flame shot from underneath the frightened man, consuming him and his cries.

His attention turned back towards the house, he raised his hand and smeared blood on the seal. A puff of smoke appeared around his arm as he grabbed the item that was unsealed. He leaned the shotgun over his shoulder and started walking towards the front door, he would make sure to kill all those that trespassed and attacked his safe house, he will make sure to kill their leader painfully and end this revolution in one go.


End file.
